Geständnisse
by Zottelchen
Summary: Melody (OC) ist verzweifelt. Wie soll sie Dr. Rush nur sagen, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet? Ein ungeplanter Außeneinsatz, bei dem Rush und Melody von den anderen getrennt werden, bietet eine Gelegenheit für die Wahrheit, aber wie wird Rush reagieren? Außerdem sind da noch die Drohnen, die scheinbar überall auftauchen. ··· Die Story schließt direkt an "Nemesis" an.
1. Gedanken

Eli wusste selber nicht, warum er jedes Mal zur Krankenstation lief, um nach Dr. Rush zu sehen. Er lag immer noch im Koma und TJ wusste nicht, wann er wieder aufwachen würde. Allerdings schätze sie, dass es bald soweit sein würde.

Als er heute hereinkam, war TJ gerade damit beschäftigt, Msgt. Greer eine Standpauke zu halten, da dieser offenbar schon wieder aufstehen wollte.

"Nur weil Ihr Fieber wieder gefallen ist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie wieder im Schiff herumturnen dürfen", hörte er Tamaras leise Stimme.

Ronald sah recht kläglich aus und versuchte gar nicht mehr ihr zu widersprechen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich nur seufzend zurück und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Eli konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und trat näher an Rush heran.

"Hallo Eli", begrüßte ihn Tamara, als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und kam zu ihm herüber.

"Ich glaube fast, er wird in der nächsten Stunde aufwachen."

Eli warf dem schlafenden Schotten einen grimmigen Blick zu.

"Dann warte ich hier", sagte er nur und nahm auf einem Stuhl an Rushs Bettende Platz.

TJ runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre Eli wegzuschicken. Er würde dem Wissenschaftler bestimmt keine Dankesworte sagen wollen, nachdem was passiert war, doch sie schätzte ihn auch nicht so ein, dass er ihm an die Kehle gehen würde.

"Seien Sie aber nicht zu hart zu ihm, Eli", beschloss sie dann zu sagen. "Er hat auch jemanden verloren und gewiss war es nicht seine Absicht, dass sein kleiner Ausflug so enden würde."

Eli nickte nur, doch seine Miene blieb hart.

"Keine Sorge, TJ. Ich möchte ihm einfach nur selber sagen, was passiert ist. Er soll es aus meinem Munde hören."

TJ nickte. Sie hatte Verständnis für den jungen Mann, sagte daher auch nichts weiter und ließ die beiden Männer allein.

= · =

Rush erwachte recht plötzlich. Er atmete einmal tief ein und stützte sich dann auf seine Ellenbogen. TJ, die seine Bewegung sah, kam sofort heran.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rush leicht verwirrt. "Wieso bin ich hier?"

Er hatte sich hochgedrückt und TJ legte ihre Hand leicht an seine Schulter, um ihn in der Bewegung zu stoppen.

"Sie sind schon seit ein paar Tagen zurück", erklärte die Sanitäterin. "Aber Sie sind die ganze Zeit im Koma gewesen."

Rush blickte sie verständnislos an und schaute umher. Sein Blick traf auf Eli, der immer noch am Bettende saß und ihn mit steinerner Miene einfach nur anstarrte. Rush setzte sich ein wenig höher auf, als ihm einfiel, dass Mandy ihm gesagt hatte, Eli würde den Speicher löschen.

"Eli, was haben Sie da getan?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

"Sie fragen, was ich getan hab?" entgegnete der junge Mann ruhiger, als ihm zumute war.

"Ich habe den Speicher, auf dem Sie gewesen sind, in Quarantäne transferiert." Er war jetzt aufgestanden und konnte eigentlich nicht fassen, dass Rush es tatsächlich wagte ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen. Er trat etwas näher an den Schotten heran und fuhr mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme fort: "Sie sind jetzt vom Rest des Schiffes abgeschnitten. Und von uns."

Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten kurz dann warf er ein: "Sie?"

"Es gab keinen anderen Weg", sagte Eli sofort. "Hat jedenfalls Ginn gesagt. Und deshalb habe ich es getan." Er machte eine kurze Pause und Rush sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Um Sie zu retten", beendete er dann seine Erklärung. Er warf dem Schotten einen angewiderten Blick zu bevor er sich umdrehte und die Krankenstation verließ.

"Nein, Eli!", rief Rush ihm aufgeregt nach und wollte schon aufstehen, doch TJ hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.

"Vergessen Sie's", sagte sie streng und drückte Rush wieder zurück.

Der Wissenschaftler war völlig aufgelöst und stöhnte kurz auf.

"Sie müssen sich ausruhen", sagte TJ. "Sie haben Glück, dass Sie noch am Leben sind."

Rush blickte sie nur an und sank dann auf die Liege zurück. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hätte. Er hatte Mandy verloren. Schon wieder.

TJ ging wieder an ihre Konsole und von rechts hörte Rush auf einmal Greer, der meinte: "Hören Sie auf sie, Dok."

Rush runzelte die Stirn, blickte überrascht zur Seite und sah den Msgt. auf einem Bett liegen.

"Sie weiß genau wovon sie redet", fügte er noch hinzu.

Rushs Lippen zitterten leicht und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen. Er blinzelte mehrmals und spürte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Eli das wirklich getan hatte. Mandy… wie sollte er mit ihrem erneuten Verlust jetzt noch einmal fertig werden? Sie war da, aber er hatte nun nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit, wenigstens mit ihr zu reden! Eine Welle der Verzweiflung überkam ihn und er versuchte mühsam, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Die Momente mit Mandy in der Simulation kamen ihn ihm hoch. Es war perfekt gewesen, doch warum hatte er sie nicht verlassen können? Er liebte sie doch! Und so hatte sie es programmiert. Es hätte doch klappen müssen!

Nicholas wurde nun auch noch von Schuldgefühlen übermannt.

Er konnte Mandys gequälten und unendlich traurigen Blick genau vor sich sehen als sie erkannte, dass er sie offenbar doch nicht liebte. Sie hatte sogar geweint. Aber so war es doch gar nicht! Seine Gefühle für sie waren echt.

Und dann war sie vor seinen Augen verschwunden, als Eli sie in Quarantäne verschoben hatte. Nicholas fühlte sich so schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Dr. Rush", sagte Lt. Johansen, die erneut zu ihm herantrat. "Ich werde den iv-Zugang nun entfernen."

Rush nickte nur.

Während TJ vorsichtig die Nadel herauszog meinte sie mitfühlend: "Geben Sie Eli etwas Zeit, er wird schon darüber hinweg kommen."

Rush sagte nichts dazu. Wie konnte er auch. Erst jetzt kam ihm auch voll zu Bewusstsein, was er Eli angetan hatte, auch wenn es natürlich niemals seine Absicht gewesen war.

"Dr. Rush?", fragte Tamara besorgt, die sah, wie blass er auf einmal geworden war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Nicholas musste sich erst räuspern, denn er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und seine Stimme war nichts weiter als ein heiseres Flüstern. Schließlich brachte er ein: "Ja, Lt., danke der Nachfrage", hervor.

TJ betrachtete ihn skeptisch, doch sie konnte sich natürlich denken, was los war.

"Also gut, Dr. Rush. Ich werde Ihnen noch etwas aus der Messe bringen lassen. Für 48 Stunden behalte ich Sie auf jeden Fall noch zur Beobachtung hier.

Nicholas zog eine Grimasse.

"Sie sind dem Tod noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen und waren im Koma. 48 Stunden auf der Krankenstation sind da nicht zu viel verlangt, denke ich", erinnerte ihn TJ an seinen Zustand.

Ihr Patient seufzte leise. Hier herumzuliegen bedeutete für ihn zum Grübeln verurteilt zu sein. Immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, warum er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Simulation eigenständig zu verlassen.

Da tauchte als mögliche Antwort plötzlich ein anderes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Melody. War sie wirklich der Grund gewesen, dass er nicht hinaus gekommen war?

Aber sie selber hatte ihm doch gesagt, er gehöre zu Dr. Perry. Er hatte sich auch für Mandy entschieden, aber hatte er auf seinen Kopf oder sein Herz gehört? Wenn er an Mandy dachte, waren da diese Gefühle von Trost und Geborgenheit, die vor allem aus dem Tod von Gloria resultierten.

Wenn er jedoch an Melody dachte, sich ihr Gesicht vorstellte, fühlte er, wie ihn eine Wärme durchströmte und sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen schien.

Aber wo war die junge Frau überhaupt?

Rush sah sich um, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht hier war. Ein wenig verwundert war er jetzt schon. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie bei ihm sein würde wenn er aufwachen würde. Eli hatte schließlich auch gewartet, wenn auch offenbar nur aus dem Grund, um ihm persönlich zu sagen, was er ihnen beiden genommen hatte.

 _Aber Amanda hat das Programm geschrieben,_ rief er sich in Erinnerung. Es war ein unbedeutender Fehler in der Programmierung gewesen, allerdings mit fatalen Konsequenzen.

 _Es ist doch meine Schuld,_ dachte er dann.

 _Wenn ich Amanda wirklich lieben würde, wäre das alles nicht passiert und Eli hätte Ginn noch._

Doch wie hätte er nur ahnen können, dass Amanda das als Voraussetzung nehmen würde.

Dass sie ihm noch verziehen hatte, dass er sie offensichtlich doch nicht so liebte, wie wie dachte, machte die Sache für ihn nicht unbedingt leichter. Er hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie, nur waren diese offenbar nicht ausreichend. Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis Melody zu sehen. Warum war sie nicht hier?

Das Gespräch dieser einen Nacht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

Als sie ihm gesagt hatte, er würde zu Dr. Perry gehören, nahm sie ihm damit die Bürde ab sie zu verletzen. Sie hatte ihn nicht vor die Wahl gestellt, sondern ihn aufgegeben, damit er frei war für Mandy.

Als er daran dachte, was es Melody gekostet haben musste ihn gehen zu lassen spürte er wieder, wie der Kloß im Hals dicker wurde.

Das Mädchen war einfach zu gut für ihn. Wie konnte er nur verlangen, dass sie noch auf der Krankenstation wartete, bis er erwachen würde?

Nein, dieses Privileg hatte er in dem Moment verloren, in dem er Melody nicht widersprochen und sich für Dr. Perry entschieden hatte.

Dennoch war er enttäuscht, dass sie nicht da war. Nun, vielleicht schaute sie noch vorbei wenn sie erst einmal erfuhr, dass er wach war. Er schätzte eigentlich, dass Eli es ihr sagen würde. Also wartete er.

= · =

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Airman Becker persönlich mit einem voll beladenen Tablett vorbei.

Er stellte es bei TJ ab, die sich bei ihm bedankte, dann wechselte er noch schnell ein paar Worte mit Greer bevor er wieder ging.

Tamara brachte Rush unterdessen eine Schüssel mit dem Pulverbrei und eine Tasse Wasser ans Bett.

"Danke", sagte der Wissenschaftler und löffelte den Brei schnell aus, nachdem die Sanitäterin ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um Ronald sein Essen zu bringen.

Er war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, um mit Lt. Johansen einen Disput anzufangen. Daher schluckte er das schrecklich schmeckende Zeug so schnell wie möglich herunter, obwohl er gar keinen Hunger hatte und ihm davon eher schlecht wurde.

Tamara zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch nachdem sie von Ronalds Bett zurückkam, um darauf zu achten, dass Rush nicht wieder das Essen ausließ.

So fügsam hatte sie ihn selten erlebt.

"Ruhen Sie sich jetzt noch aus", sagte sie an beide Patienten gewandt. "Ich habe noch einen Hausbesuch zu machen, aber ich lasse Ihnen beiden natürlich jemanden da, falls etwas sein sollte. Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas bevor ich gehe?", wandte sie sich zuerst an Msgt. Greer, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.

"Und Sie, Dr. Rush?", fragte Tamara nun den Schotten.

Nicholas zögerte, doch dann sagte er: "Da Mr. Wallace im Moment wohl nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen ist schicken Sie mir bitte Miss Hansen vorbei. Ich brauche ein Update was die Destiny betrifft."

Tamara wirkte auf einmal etwas verlegen, fast als müsse sie erst nach Worten suchen. Dann sagte sie: "Könnte das eventuell auch jemand anderes machen? Dr. Brody z.B.?", schlug sie vor.

Rush runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich würde gerne mit Miss Hansen sprechen", sagte er dann einfach.

TJ seufzte.

"Das ist im Moment wirklich ungünstig, Dr. Rush. Der Hausbesuch, den ich zu erledigen habe, gilt ihr."

"Ist sie krank?", fragte Dr. Rush ungewöhnlich heftig und richtete sich wieder auf. TJ drückte ihn an seiner Schulter herunter.

"Keine Sorge, nur eine Magenverstimmung", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Und sicher nicht so schlimm, dass sie auf der Krankenstation bleiben muss."

Nicholas entspannte sich wieder. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum sie nicht da war. Zumindest hoffte er es.

"Also gut, dann schicken Sie mir Brody her", sagte Rush und TJ nickte.

Nachdem sie sowohl den von Rush gewünschten Wissenschaftler, als auch eine Vertretung für sich zur Krankenstation gebeten hatte, nahm sie ihren Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zu Melodys Quartier.

Angelogen hatte sie Rush nicht wirklich und sie war froh, dass er keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte.

= · =

Kurze Zeit später kam sie an Melodys Quartier an und klopfte. Das "Herein", das daraufhin folgte, klang der Sanitäterin ein wenig zu leise.

"Hallo", begrüßte sie das Mädchen nachdem sie eingetreten war.

Melody nickte nur. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett an der hintersten Ecke, hatte die Knie angezogen und ihre Arme fest herum geschlungen. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte deutlich aus, dass sie am liebsten allein und für immer einfach so sitzengeblieben wäre.

TJ nahm ihren Rucksack ab und setzte sich erst einmal zu ihr. Allerdings so weit entfernt, dass Melody noch Freiraum hatte.

Vor 3 Tagen nun hatte die junge Frau Dr. Rush besuchen wollen, bis ihr plötzlich übel wurde und sie sich übergeben musste und es nicht einmal mehr schaffte, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. TJ hatte sie sofort untersucht und erst gedacht, sie hätte eventuell etwas gegessen, das auf dem letzten Planeten gesammelt worden war und für Menschen scheinbar doch unverträglich war. Doch als sie erfuhr, dass Melody nur den üblichen Brei gegessen hatte (und das auch noch länger zurück lag), suchte sie nach einer anderen Ursache.

Ein Bluttest und einige simple Fragen hatten dann die Ursache geklärt – Melody war schwanger.

Nach dem ersten Schock hatte Tamara sie dann behutsam gefragt, wer der Vater sei, doch das Mädchen hatte geschwiegen. Allerdings hatte sie eine Vermutung, die sie aber nie äußerte. Sie tippte auf Dr. Rush, doch im selben Moment war sie sich eigentlich bewusst, dass es gar nicht sein konnte. Aus vielerlei Gründen.

Und dann kamen ihr wieder Kleinigkeiten in den Sinn, bei denen sie sich schon damals gefragt hatte, ob zwischen den beiden doch mehr war.

Ganz sicher war sie sich aber nicht, denn Melody war wieder deutlich auf Distanz zu ihm und allen anderen gegangen, nachdem die Sache mit Nemesis vorüber war. Dr. Rush auf der anderen Seite, ließ für niemanden einen Zweifel daran, dass er nur Augen für Dr. Perry hatte.

TJ hätte zu gerne gewusst, was wirklich passiert war, doch sie wollte das Mädchen nicht drängen.

Dass sie mit der Situation völlig überfordert war, sah ein Blinder und daher hatte sie offiziell auch verlauten lassen, die junge Frau litt an einer Magenverstimmung und müsse ein paar Tage das Bett hüten. Niemand bezweifelte das und Melody zeigte selbst gar kein Interesse daran, ihr Quartier verlassen zu wollen.

Doch sie konnte nicht für immer hier bleiben. Irgendwann würde es auffallen.

"Wie geht es Ihnen heute?", begann TJ das Gespräch. Doch Melody sagte nichts, starrte einfach nur an ihr vorbei.

TJ seufzte in sich hinein. "Melody", sagte sie sanft und versuchte die Atmosphäre etwas privater zu gestalten, indem sie die junge Frau das erste Mal mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

"Wir bekommen das schon hin, okay?", versuchte sie ihr ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben.

Eigentlich war Tamara jetzt schon fast diejenige, die sich selber Trost spenden wollte. Diese Situation war nicht nur für Melody äußerst belastend, sondern auch besonders für Tamara selbst. Die Wunden über den Verlust ihres eigenen Babys, die nach einiger Zeit endlich oberflächlich geheilt waren, waren wieder aufgebrochen und tief in ihrem Inneren spürte TJ eine Eifersucht und auch Wut darüber, dass diese junge Frau nun schwanger war und ihr Glück nicht zu schätzen wusste. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben ihr Kind in den Armen halten zu dürfen. Doch wie bei ihr selbst, war auch die Schwangerschaft bei Melody nicht gewollt und dem Mädchen bereitete es mehr Probleme, als ihr damals damit umzugehen. Außerdem wusste TJ immer noch nicht, wer nun wirklich der Vater war. Auch das konnte natürlich alles verkomplizieren.

 _Vielleicht ist es sogar Eli,_ dachte TJ.

Melody hatte inzwischen endlich eine Reaktion gezeigt, indem sie Tamara ungläubig anstarrte.

"Wie soll ich das bitte hinbekommen?", fragte sie ungewöhnlich schroff und TJ fasste instinktiv nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen, dennoch tat sie es, weil sie wusste, dass Melody jetzt wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Daher begann sie von dem Thema zu erzählen, welches sie lieber um jeden Preis vermieden hätte.

"Als… ich damals herausfand, dass ich von Col. Young schwanger war, da ist für mich im ersten Moment eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich habe mich ein paar Tage lang verkrochen, nur gegrübelt, doch schließlich habe ich die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass ein Leben in mir heranwächst. Und auch, wenn es nur eine Affäre war, ich habe niemals daran gedacht dieses Leben zu opfern, weil es eine Komplikation für mich bedeuten würde. Ich wollte sogar meinen Job quittieren, um für mein Baby da zu sein. Denn nach einer Zeit habe ich mich wirklich darauf gefreut."

Melody, die genau wusste, welches Schicksal TJ widerfahren war, schämte sich auf einmal. So sehr sie selber auch im Moment verzweifelt war und vor allem Angst hatte, im Vergleich zu dem, was Lt. Johansen durchgemacht hatte, war es unbedeutend.

"Es tut mir so leid, TJ", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch.

"Es ist nett, dass Sie das sagen, aber deshalb erzähle ich Ihnen das nicht", sagte TJ leise. "Ich möchte Ihnen nur zu verstehen geben, dass egal welche Probleme oder Unbequemlichkeiten uns das Leben beschert, es immer irgendwie weiter geht. Und es hilft weder Ihnen noch der Crew etwas, wenn Sie in Selbstmitleid versinken."

Sie hatte die Worte sacht gesprochen, denn allein ihre Bedeutung war hart, doch sie wollte die junge Frau aufrütteln. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

Melodys Augen blickten nun erschüttert und sie zog ihre Hand zurück.

"Wir sind auf einem Schiff im Weltraum, Milliarden Lichtjahre von zu Hause entfernt", sagte TJ eindringlich. "Wir brauchen Sie, Melody. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, wovor auch immer Sie Angst haben oder wovor sie denken Angst zu haben, ich helfe Ihnen dabei. Die Crew wird Ihnen helfen."

Melodys Blick klärte sich etwas und zögerlich fragte sie: "Aber… wie… wie soll ich das… wie soll ich…" Sie brach ab und plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, mit denen sie immer noch ihre Knie umschlang und schluchzte bitterlich.

TJ setzte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um ihre Schultern, hielt sie fest und spendete ihr Trost.

"Sie haben Angst, wie Sie es dem Vater sagen sollen?", stellte TJ dann die Vermutung in den Raum.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Melody beruhigt hatte und antworten konnte.

"Ja", stieß sie hervor und nickte noch einmal zur Sicherheit, weil ihre Stimme noch ziemlich wackelig klang.

"Wer ist der Vater?", fragte TJ nun direkt.

Melody schluckte und ihre Lippen zitterten. Tamara konnte genau sehen, welche Mühe es sie kostete nicht noch einmal in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Dr. Rush", flüsterte sie und schaute beschämt zur Seite.

TJ nickte nur. Also hatte sie doch Recht gehabt.

"Ich habe es bereits vermutet, um ehrlich zu sein."

Melody sah sie erschrocken an und TJ beruhigte sie schnell. "Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass jemand anderes Verdacht geschöpft hat. Aber ich habe etwas mehr gesehen als die anderen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Melody beruhigte das nicht wirklich, ihre Hauptsorge lag in etwas anderem und das platzte nun förmlich aus ihr hinaus.

"Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, niemals! Er liebt Dr. Perry! Ich… ich kann doch nicht… er hat sie gerade wiedergefunden, sie lebt noch, auch wenn sie jetzt in Quarantäne ist, aber wenn sie je erfährt, dass Nicholas und ich… das, das kann ich nicht! Ich kann nicht!"

Sie begann erneut zu schluchzen und nicht einmal TJs sanfte Worte konnten sie beruhigen.

Während sie das Mädchen in den Armen hielt kam ihn in den Sinn, wie aufopfernd die junge Frau doch war.

 _Sie macht sich keine Gedanken um sich selbst, sie macht sich nur Gedanken um Dr. Perry und Dr. Rush,_ dachte sie gerührt, aber ein wenig verärgert über den Wissenschaftler. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht mit Melody zu schlafen und sie dann fallenzulassen? Oder… hatte er Melodys Schwäche etwa ausgenutzt?

Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Gedankens schockierte Tamara und sie musste Gewissheit haben.

"Melody", sprach sie das immer noch schluchzende Mädchen an, "geschah das mit ihrem Einverständnis?"

Der Kopf der jungen Frau schnellte hoch und ihr Blick sagte TJ schon, dass diese Frage überflüssig gewesen war. Dr. Rush hätte niemals ohne ihre Einwilligung mit ihr geschlafen.

"Ja! Er hat mich nicht…", das Wort konnte Melody nicht einmal aussprechen und schnell sprach sie weiter: "Es war meine Schuld. Als Dr. Perry wieder auftauchte, da… da… ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, die beiden zu sehen und da bin auf das Aussichtsdeck gegangen… und dort eingeschlafen. Als Sie mich dann geweckt haben mit ihrem Funkspruch, da habe ich gelogen! Es ging mir nicht gut, aber es war mir egal. Ich… ich habe es nicht mehr in mein Bett geschafft. Hätte mich Dr. Rush nicht gefunden… er hat Dr. Perry nach hinten geschoben und sich um mich gekümmert! Er hat mich gerettet! Wie konnte ich ihm da im Weg stehen… ICH habe ihm gesagt, er gehört zu Dr. Perry, verstehen Sie? Er war so nett zu mir… ich.. ich bin sicher, er hat mich sehr gerne, aber er gehört zu Dr. Perry. Und… und als ich mich bedankte für alles, was er getan hatte, da… ist es einfach passiert. Es ist nicht seine Schuld! Ich wollte ihn. Ich liebe ihn!"

Melody vergrub nach diesem emotionalen Geständnis wieder ihren Kopf, aber ihre Tränen waren langsam erschöpft.

"Entschuldigung, das war eine recht dumme Frage", lenkte TJ ein und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht, dass sie so etwas überhaupt von Dr. Rush denken konnte.

Aber jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war.

Sie ließ Melody alle Tränen ausweinen, bis sie schließlich nur noch geräuschvoll Luft holte und ab und zu ein Schniefen zu hören war.

Als sie merkte, dass die junge Frau vor Erschöpfung gleich einschlief, schlug sie die Decke zurück, löste sie behutsam aus ihrer Umklammerung und half ihr, sich auszustrecken.

"So ist es gut, schlafen Sie jetzt. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile bei Ihnen", sagte TJ.

Melody murmelte noch ein leises "Danke", dann schlief sie auch schon ein.

TJ blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei ihr sitzen und verließ dann leise das Quartier.

Sie konnte die Angst der jungen Frau nachvollziehen, doch Rush hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren. Es würde eh bald jeder an Bord sehen, dass Melody schwanger war und die Gerüchteküche würde so oder so brodeln. Besser war es eventuelle Gerüchte gleich im Keim zu ersticken und außerdem ging es niemanden etwas an, wer mit wem an Bord eine Beziehung anfing oder das Bett teilte.


	2. Entscheidungen

Als TJ wieder auf die Krankenstation kam, hob Dr. Rush nur flüchtig den Kopf als er sie sah.

 _Er fragt nicht einmal nach ihr,_ stieß sich TJ an der Tatsache, dass sich der Schotte lieber mit irgendwelchen Berichten, Daten oder sonst was zu beschäftigen schien, die ihm Brody anscheinend vorbeigebracht hatte. Er fragte auch nicht nach der jungen Frau, als sie ihm nach einiger Zeit einfach den Laptop zuklappte und wegnahm, da sie der Meinung war, es würde nun für heute reichen.

Natürlich protestierte er, doch Tamara war genauso streitlustig wie er in dem Moment und Rush zog den Kürzeren.

Greer hielt sich klugerweise komplett raus und nachdem TJ bei ihm noch einmal Fieber gemessen und seine OP Wunde überprüft hatte, gestattete sie dem Msgt. sich in seinem Quartier auszuruhen. Lisa Park hatte im Vorfeld schon angeboten sich um Ronald zu kümmern wenn er entlassen werden sollte und noch ein wenig Pflege bräuchte. TJ informierte sie daher und als Lisa eintraf, gab sie ihr noch ein paar Anweisungen mit, bevor sie die beiden gehen ließ.

Dr. Rush schaute ihnen eifersüchtig nach und wagte es tatsächlich noch einmal, TJ um seinen Laptop anzubetteln.

"Sicher nicht, Dr. Rush. Sie bekommen ihn morgen wieder. Für eine Stunde!", machte sie ihm die Regeln klar und der Wissenschaftler runzelte die Stirn.

Die Sanitäterin war plötzlich ungewohnt ruppig, so kannte er sie gar nicht. Da der Schotte sie nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte und er dann seinen Laptop womöglich gar nicht mehr bekam, hielt er klugerweise den Mund.

Da er nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte und Lt. Johansen offensichtlich auch nicht besonders gesprächig war, verfiel er sofort wieder ins Grübeln.

 _Melody geht es also nicht gut,_ war sein erster Gedanke und wollte schon bei Lt. Johansen nachfragen, wie es ihr ging, doch er traute sich nun nicht mehr und außerdem hatte die Sanitäterin ja bereits vorher gesagt, dass es nur eine Magenverstimmung wäre. Also gab es eigentlich keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Er tat es aber trotzdem. Und das wiederum verursachte bei ihm Schuldgefühle, dass er sich mehr um Melody sorgte, als um Amanda.

 _Ich muss Mandy irgendwie aus der Quarantäne holen und ich muss meine Gefühle für Melody unterdrücken,_ dachte er und versuchte, seine ganzen Gedanken nur auf das Gefühl zu lenken, wie Mandy ihn angesehen, ihn berührt und geküsst hatte. Und vor allem, wie unsagbar verletzt und traurig sie gewesen war, als sie erkannte, dass er sie nicht liebte. Das musste er unbedingt wieder gut machen.

Wenn er hier endlich wieder raus kam musste er ganz genau herausfinden, was Eli getan hatte.

= · =

Nicholas gelang es die nächsten 2 Tage nicht völlig, Melody aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht sah, half dabei etwas.

Als ihn TJ schließlich entließ, war er in seine gewohnt abgekanzelte und ruppige Form zurückgekehrt und abgesehen davon, dass es zwischen ihm und Eli immer noch deutlich spürbare Spannungen gab, erledigten alle wie gewohnt ihre Arbeit. Was ihm jedoch immer mehr Sorgen bereitete, war die völlige Abwesenheit von Melody. Lt. Johansen hatte dem Col. gesagt, dass diese Magenverstimmung zwar nicht sonderlich schlimm, aber scheinbar langwierig war und sie für eine Woche lang krank gemeldet. Der Col. fragte nach, ob eventuell irgendetwas von den neu gefundenen Nahrungsmitteln unverträglich war, doch TJ verneinte das.

So gab der Col. die Information an Dr. Rush weiter und dieser war beruhigt.

= · =

TJ stattete der jungen Frau jeden Tag morgens und abends einen Besuch ab und sorgte dafür, dass sie genug Wasser und Nahrung zu sich nahm. Sie machte sich langsam ernstlich Sorgen, dass sie noch immer nur auf ihrem Bett saß, vor sich hinstarrte und das Wasser und den Brei kaum anrührte. Erst als sie ihr am 5. Tag mit Zwangsernährung drohte, schien sie sich zu fügen. Dass sie dabei ihrem Kind schadete schien ihr egal zu sein. TJ versuchte ihre Situation zu verstehen, doch sie war wütend über das fahrlässige Verhalten der jungen Frau.

"Miss Hansen, Sie müssen mit Dr. Rush reden", sagte sie schließlich in einem ziemlich scharfen Ton zu ihr. "Sie schaden sich und ihrem Baby. Außerdem Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken."

Melody schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann einfach nicht, ich habe solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ich… ich möchte das Baby gerne haben, aber wenn er es nicht will…"

Tamara hatte durchaus Verständnis für ihre Sorgen, aber Grübeln und Weglaufen machte es nicht besser.

"Das können Sie nur herausfinden, indem Sie endlich mit ihm sprechen."

Das Mädchen vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in ihren Armen und schüttelte einfach nur leicht den Kopf.

"Sie werden es nicht mehr lange vor sich her schieben können. Sie sind zwar erst in der 12. Woche, aber da sie vorher schon an Gewicht verloren haben sieht man eine Schwangerschaft bei Ihnen schneller. Ihr Bauch zeigt bereits jetzt schon eine leichte Wölbung. Lange können Sie ihn nicht mehr verstecken. Und Sie werden neue Sachen brauchen." TJ fand, dass Melody jetzt lange genug Verständnis bekommen hatte, es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich endlich aufrappelte. Deshalb sprach Tamara in einem recht strengen Ton mit ihr.

Irgendwie schien es wohl zu wirken.

"Ja… ja, Sie haben ja Recht, Lt.", lenkte Melody schließlich ein und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

"Ich muss es ihm sagen, sonst mache ich es nur noch schlimmer. Aber geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, okay? Ich… ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es ihm mitteilen soll."

Tamara nickte. "Es ist sowieso Ihre Entscheidung. Nur tun Sie es, bevor es zu offensichtlich wird."

"Ich werde mit ihm sprechen… in der nächsten Woche noch."

"Fühlen Sie sich wieder in der Lage auf der Brücke Ihren Dienst zu tun? Eli hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt", sagte sie Sanitäterin.

Melody fand es sehr nett, dass Eli nach ihr gefragt hatte, doch sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Dr. Rush das auch getan hätte.

TJ schien zu ahnen, was los war und meinte: "Dr. Rush war sehr besorgt als er hörte, dass ich Ihnen einen Besuch abstatte. Er war erst beruhigt als ich ihm sagte, Sie hätten nur eine leichte Magenverstimmung."

Irgendwie beruhigte das Melody nicht wirklich. Hatte es ihn danach gar nicht mehr interessiert, wie es ihr ging?

 _Ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich habe ich ihn weggestoßen. Er gehört zu Dr. Perry, das habe ich ihm gesagt. Ich sollte jetzt nicht erwarten, dass er sich um mich kümmert,_ schalt sie sich.

"Ich habe eine Menge zu tun, das muss ich allerdings nicht unbedingt auf der Brücke erledigen", wich sie ein wenig aus.

TJ nickte. "Was Ihre Essgewohnheiten angeht, Miss Hansen…", begann TJ, doch Melody fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Ja, Lt., ich weiß", sagte sie resigniert.

Tamara war noch ein wenig skeptisch, doch sie würde ein Auge auf sie haben. Sie würde jetzt sowieso öfters zur Routineuntersuchung auf die Krankenstation kommen müssen. Daher nickte sie nur.

"Also gut. Sollte es Ihnen aber nicht gut gehen, dann erwarte ich, dass ich davon sofort erfahre."

"Ja, Lt. Vielen Dank… dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben und so diskret sind", bedankte das Mädchen sich noch.

"Keine Ursache. Und haben Sie keine Angst. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Rush Ihnen den Kopf abreißen wird. Schließlich hat er auch Schuld an der Situation." TJ lächelte leicht und Melody brachte ein kurzes, aber recht gekünsteltes Lächeln zustande.

Tamara verabschiedete sich und verließ dann das Quartier.

= · =

Am nächsten Tag stand Melody mit klopfendem Herzen vor den Türen der Brücke. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hier aufzutauchen, doch sie musste sich schließlich auf den aktuellen Stand bringen lassen. Flüchtig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Leibesmitte, doch sie sah normal aus. Das T-Shirt saß noch sehr locker, so wie immer halt.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann drückte sie auf den Türöffner und betrat die Brücke.

Dr. Rush drehte sich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen, wer dort kam, doch Eli dafür schon.

"Mel!", rief er erfreut aus. "Geht's Dir wieder gut?", fragte er.

Melodys Augen blieben auf den Kirk-Stuhl gerichtet und tatsächlich schaute Dr. Rush auf, als Eli ihren Namen erwähnte. Er drehte sich kurz um und Melodys Herz klopfte schneller.

"Ja, danke, Eli", schaffte es das Mädchen zu antworten und steuert schnell auf ihren üblichen Platz zu. Sie spürte Nicholas' Blick in ihrem Rücken und dann hörte sie seine Stimme.

"Willkommen zurück. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun. Mr. Wallace, zeigen Sie es ihr."

Das war alles. Rush wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Melody fühlte sich schlecht.

 _Aber was erwarte ich eigentlich? Dass er mich in seine Arm nimmt und einmal über die Brücke wirbelt vor Freude? Er hat mich begrüßt und auf der Brücke wird gearbeitet. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören jedes einzelne seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage zu legen!_

"Dann schieß mal los", sagte Melody unnatürlich fröhlich und warf Nicholas nicht mal mehr einen Blick zu. Doch ihre Gedanken verweilten immer noch bei ihm und sie hatte einige Mühe sich zu merken, was Eli ihr erzählte.

Als sie meinte, alles soweit verstanden zu haben sagte sie nur, dass sie heute im Kontrollraum arbeiten würde. Ihrem Magen würde es zumindest besser bekommen, wenn sie stehen könne, erklärte sie und sowohl Eli, als auch Rush schienen diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren.

Schnell verließ sie die Brücke und war wenig später so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass sie keinen Moment an Dr. Rush und ihre momentane Lage dachte.

= · =

Einige Stunden verstrichen, in denen sich Dr. Rush vorrangig mit der Frage beschäftigte, wie man den ganzen Drohnen entkommen könnte. Sie schienen jetzt fast an jedem Planeten zu lauern, doch auf Dauer konnte die Destiny nicht im FTL bleiben. Sie mussten schließlich ihre Nahrungs- und Wasservorräte bald wieder auffüllen und daher für dieses Problem schnell eine Lösung finden. Er wusste, dass das nächste Gate nicht mehr weit entfernt war und konnte im Moment nur hoffen, dass auf dem dazugehörigen Planeten keine Drohnen warteten.

Ein paar Minuten später fiel das Schiff auch schon aus dem Hyperraum.

Lt. Scott wartete bereits mit einem Team vor dem Gate als Rush dort eintraf.

Eli, der schon etwas länger hier war, hatte das Gate bereits angewählt. Nicholas hörte noch auf den letzten Metern Wegstrecke, wie Scott dem Colonel, der neben Eli an der Konsole stand, Bericht erstattete.

"Bisher sieht alles friedlich aus, von Drohnen keine Spur. Wir sehen uns hier jetzt ein wenig um."

"Verstanden. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig", gab der Colonel ihnen noch mit auf den Weg, bevor sie die Verbindung unterbrachen, indem Eli das Gate abschaltete.

"Jetzt heißt es wohl warten", murmelte Young mehr zu sich selber.

Rush trat zu Eli an die Konsole, um sich die Daten und Bilder anzusehen, die das Kino übertragen hatte.

Die Lebensbedingungen waren eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht war es mit nur 10°C ein wenig kalt, doch angesichts der Umgebung, die das fliegende Auge aufgezeichnet hatte, wunderte das den Schotten nicht. Das Gate stand mitten in einem Gebirgszug. Viel würden sie hier vermutlich nicht finden, vermutlich am ehesten Wasser und wenn sie Glück hatten, eventuell auch ein paar Kräuter oder Wurzeln. Umsonst hatte die Destiny jedenfalls nicht hier angehalten.

Während Rush und Eli versuchten ein wenig mehr über den Planeten in Erfahrung zu bringen, vertrieb sich Young seine Zeit damit, die beiden zu beobachten. Ihm fiel auf, dass Eli den Wissenschaftler weniger oft ansah als üblich und das Gespräch zwischen den beiden beschränkte sich ausschließlich auf die Daten und fiel ungewöhnlich knapp aus.

 _Die Sache mit Perry und Ginn hängt wohl immer noch zwischen ihnen,_ vermutete er.

 _Nun ja, solange es sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit auswirkt, sollen sie das selbst klären._ Young fühlte einen Anflug von Genugtuung darüber, dass Rush vorerst keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte Dr. Perry zu sehen.

Doch unmittelbar danach tat er ihm leid. Seine Wut auf Rush hatte sich merklich gelegt, nachdem er die KI losgeworden war. Seine Laune war um einiges besser geworden und die Albträume kamen jetzt immer seltener. Dazu kam TJs Sorgen um ihn und ihre Nähe, die er sehr genoss.

Er hatte sogar angefangen zu hoffen, dass sie doch wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte wenn er ihr zeigte, dass er sich wieder im Griff hatte und an sich arbeitete. Er würde jedenfalls nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Young fühlte sich im Moment überflüssig und sagte an die beiden Genies gewandt: "Informieren Sie mich, sobald Sie etwas Neues haben oder das Gate wieder angewählt wird. Ich werde derweil etwas Papierkram erledigen."

Rush nickte ihm kurz zu und Young war damit zufrieden. Daher verließ er den Gateraum recht entspannt.

= · =

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde waren Rush und Eli immer noch allein im Gateraum und mit der Analyse fertig.

Eli stützte sich einfach auf die Konsole und starrte wortlos auf das Gate. Rush nahm es als gute Gelegenheit, um ihn auf den jüngsten Vorfall anzusprechen, der jetzt als Keil zwischen ihnen steckte.

"Eli", fing er an, doch der junge Mann drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum. Rush beschloss, trotzdem weiterzusprechen.

"Früher oder später hätten Sie dasselbe getan wie Amanda und ich", begann er recht unsensibel, wie so oft. Immerhin brachte es Eli dazu, sich jetzt doch ihm zuzuwenden.

"Wie bitte?", fragte er mit stechenden Augen.

Rush rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab, das aber seine Wirkung verfehlte die folgenden Worte leichthin klingen zu lassen.

"Sie wollten doch auch Ginn berühren, nicht wahr?", fragte er und sah Eli an, als hätte er diesem gerade die Absolution erteilt über sein Fehlverhalten.

Eli kochte innerlich, doch er beherrschte sich noch. "Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie haben nichts anderes zu tun als mir zu sagen, dass ich dasselbe getan hätte?"

Rush zuckte ein wenig hilflos die Achseln. Er wusste natürlich, dass er sich eigentlich entschuldigen musste und auch wollte, doch das war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen und er hatte darin auch keine Übung. Zumindest nach Glorias Tod hatte er niemanden mehr um Verzeihung gebeten.

"Amanda… sie hat einfach nur einen Fehler gemacht. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf mehr, dass Sie das getan haben. Sie konnten nicht anders handeln."

Eli ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hatte arge Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und seinem Chef keinen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

"Ich habe das nur getan um SIE zu retten. Aber wissen Sie was? Jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich da vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hätte Sie besser dort sitzen lassen sollen bis ihr Körper einfach aufgrund von Wasser und Nahrungsmangel aufgibt." Elis Worte tropften geradezu vor Sarkasmus und Rush merkte, dass er genau das Gegenteil erreicht hatte von dem, was er eigentlich wollte. Und seine Worte trafen ins Mark.

"Nein, nein, so meinte ich das nicht", sagte Nicholas schnell und sah ihn nun doch etwas schockiert an.

"Na-natürlich bin ich Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich gerettet haben…" Da er nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte um die Situation zu retten, schwieg er.

Eli funkelte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann entspannte er sich plötzlich und seufzte.

"Tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen", sagte er zu Rushs größter Überraschung. "Und Sie haben Recht. Ginn und ich… wir haben auch schon darüber nachgedacht, so etwas zu machen. Sie und Dr. Perry waren nur einfach schneller." Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf und schaute nun betrübt drein.

Rush tat es furchtbar leid, dass er so unsensibel gewesen war und schaffte es immerhin zu sagen: "Es konnte nur schief gehen. Wir alle vier haben uns zu sehr nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann recht zuversichtlich: "Aber wir bekommen das wieder hin. Sie sind nur in Quarantäne. Irgendwann werden wir einen Weg finden, um sie da wieder herauszuholen und zumindest wieder mit ihnen reden zu können."

"Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr, Dok", meinte Eli nur und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

Nicholas schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen und seufzte leise. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, der MIT-Abbrecher würde ihm tatsächlich eine langen. Grund genug hatte er dafür zumindest gehabt. Er war doch sehr überrascht, dass Eli derjenige gewesen war, der eingelenkt hatte. Aber immerhin war er auch der Einzige der verstehen konnte, warum Rush das getan hatte.

Das Gate, das plötzlich anfing zu wählen, unterbrach sowohl die Gedankengänge des Wissenschaftlers als auch die Lethargie seines jungen Mitarbeiters.

Rush holte sein Funkgerät hervor und noch während das Gate am Wählen war, rief er Col. Young.

"Col., wir haben ein eingehendes Wurmloch."

"Verstanden, Rush. Ich bin gleich da."

Der Schotte schaute gespannt auf den Ereignishorizont, der sich gerade in das Schiffsinnere ausweitete bevor das Wurmloch stabil war und kurz darauf hörte er schon die Stimme von Scott aus seinem Funkgerät.

"Destiny, wir haben etwas gefunden", berichtete er. "Es gab hier offenbar eine Stadt, allerdings unterirdisch. Wir haben entsprechende Hinweise in einem breiten Höhleneingang gefunden. Schicken Sie ein Team zu uns, das Seile, extra Lampen und Kletterausrüstung mitbringt. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ein Felseinsturz den Weg fast verschüttet."

Rushs Neugierde war geweckt und er antwortete: "Ich richte es Col. Young aus. Wir bringen alles Nötige mit."

"Verstanden, Doktor", meinte Scott und fuhr dann fort: "Außerdem haben wir einen Wasserfall entdeckt, der sich als Trinkwasserquelle entpuppt hat. Wir brauchen ebenfalls den Kinoschlitten, Behälter und ein paar weitere Leute um das Wasser zu schöpfen."

"Gute Arbeit, Lt.", lobte Rush den jungen Soldaten. "Lassen Sie uns ein wenig Zeit zum Packen."

"Schicken Sie auch TJ mit, wir haben gerade einige Kräuter gefunden, die Lt. Johansen sehen sollte. Vielleicht helfen sie gegen irgendetwas."

In dem Moment kam Young zur Tür herein. Den letzten Part hatte er mitbekommen und Rush wiederholte schnell, was der Lt. ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

"Gute Arbeit, Lt.", sagte nun auch der Col. "Das klingt äußerst vielversprechend. Haben Sie schon nähere Informationen über diese Stadt?"

"Nein, wir haben nur einige Behausungen in einem Tunnel gefunden, der nicht mit Geröll versperrt war. Aber ich glaube, wir kommen mit ein wenig Klettergeschick durch und Corporal Anderson ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dahinter noch einen Teich geben muss. Er hat eindeutig Wasser plätschern gehört."

"Rush", wandte sich Young nun an den Wissenschaftler. "Ich nehme an, das wollen Sie sich ansehen?"

Nicholas nickte nur.

"Dann sammeln Sie ein Team zur Erforschung der unterirdischen Stadt. Ich geben Ihnen 3 Männer zur Sicherheit mit."

"Ist gut", sagte Rush leicht verwundert, dass der Col. auf einmal so zuvorkommend war.

Während Young sich ein paar andere Leute zusammensuchte, meinte Rush im Gehen zu Eli: "Ziehen Sie sich etwas Warmes an, Mr. Wallace, es wird kalt werden. Dann sagen Sie Miss Hansen Bescheid. Sie wird uns ebenfalls begleiten."

Rush hörte nur ein leicht verdattertes "okay" von Eli, dann eilte in sein Quartier zurück, um einige Sachen zu packen und sich umzuziehen.

= · =

Als er eine knappe viertel Stunde später wieder in den Gateraum zurückkehrte, sah er, dass schon etliche Leute dort waren und viele Sachen herumlagen.

Er schaute sich nach Eli und Melody um. Sobald sie hier waren, wollte er losgehen. Eli hatte er schnell gefunden und gerade, als er schon versucht war Melody über Funk zu rufen um zu fragen, wo sie denn bliebe, sah er sie neben Lt. Johansen stehen. Er stutzte kurz.

 _Sie sieht sehr blass aus und nicht gerade gesund,_ fiel ihm sofort auf. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und blieb vor den beiden Frauen stehen.

= · =

Melody, die gerade im Kontrollraum war, wurde von Eli über Funk informiert, dass Dr. Rush sie auf einer Erkundungsmission dabei haben wollte. Er warnte sie noch, sich lieber warm anzuziehen und erzählte auch von der unterirdischen Stadt.

Melody seufzte, bestätigte aber, dass sie gleich da sein würde.

 _Ich kann doch jetzt nicht kneifen,_ überlegte sie fieberhaft. Ihr war gar nicht danach zumute, über Felsen zu klettern, doch wenn sie jetzt schon wieder sagte, ihr wäre schlecht, dann würden sicherlich einige Leute skeptisch werden.

 _Nein, da muss ich wohl durch,_ seufzte sie, eilte in ihr Quartier zurück und zog sich ein paar Lagen Kleidung über.

 _Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es in den Bergen bei einer Nacht am Lagerfeuer die Möglichkeit, mit ihm allein zu reden,_ dachte sie leicht ironisch.

Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie mit Nicholas an einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer saß, ungestört von allen anderen und mit ihm bei einem Marshmallow und einer Tasse Kaffee nett plaudern würde.

 _Und übrigens, Nick, ich hab total vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich von Dir schwanger bin._

Melody schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich für diesen dummen Gedanken.

 _So sicher nicht. Aber ich muss es ihm sagen. Nur weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich das tun soll…_

Sie spürte schon wieder diese Angst in sich, doch Lt. Johansen hatte Recht. Weglaufen brachte nichts und Schweigen auch nicht. Irgendwie musste sie das einfach hinbekommen.

Als sie mit Packen fertig war lief sie schnell zum Gateraum. Lt. Johansen sah sie schon beim Hereinkommen und die junge Sanitäterin winkte das Mädchen zu sich herüber. Schnell lief Melody zu ihr.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das zumuten wollen, Miss Hansen?", fragte TJ so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Das Mädchen sah blass aus und Tamara war nicht begeistert, dass Dr. Rush sie dabei haben wollte.

"Das geht schon, denke ich. Aber danke. Außerdem sollte ich doch mit ihm reden. Das geht schlecht, wenn er auf dem Planeten ist und ich auf dem Schiff, oder?"

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", meinte Tamara nur und deutete mit einem Schlenker ihres Kopfes auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo Dr. Rush gerade aufgetaucht war und nun zu den beiden Frauen herüberkam.

"Miss Hansen, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Melodys Herz schlug bei dieser Frage ein wenig schneller. Sie schien ihm doch nicht egal zu sein, sonst hätte er sicher nicht gefragt, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung war.

"Ja, es geht schon. Von mir aus können wir los."

"Gut, Mr. Wallace wartet schon", sagte Rush und lief zum Gate. Melody folgte ihm.


	3. Verschüttet

Ein kalter Windhauch begrüßte das Trio, als sie aus dem Wurmloch kamen.

Lt. Scott erwartete sie bereits und führte sie jetzt einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, an dessen Fuß schon die restlichen Mitglieder aus Scotts Team standen.

"Col. Young hat uns beordert Ihnen Geleitschutz zu geben. Haben Sie alles Nötige dabei?"

"Ja, wo ist der Eingang?", fragte Rush.

"Kommen Sie." Scott ging voraus, Rush, Eli und Melody folgten ihm und den Abschluss bildeten Corporal Anderson und Sgt. Maguire.

Der Lt. führte die Gruppe ein Stück um den nächsten Berg herum, bog dann scharf rechts ab und lief direkt auf eine Felswand zu.

"Ähm, sind wir hier auch richtig?", fragte Eli, als sie nur noch ein paar Meter von einer massiven Bergflanke entfernt waren und Scott immer noch weiter lief.

"Der Eingang ist recht gut getarnt. Wir haben ihn nur gefunden, weil wir fast hineingefallen wären", erklärte er und blieb endlich stehen. Eli und die Anderen sahen sich um.

Direkt vor ihnen war die massive Felswand und links von ihnen versperrte ein riesiger Felsbrocken den Weg. Rechts konnte Eli allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden einen verborgenen Pfad ausmachen, der hinter einigen dichten Gewächsen begann. In Erwartung, dies sei der richtige Weg, wandte er sich nach rechts und wollte schon dem Pfad folgen, doch Matt sagte: "Warte. Der Weg dient nur zur Irreführung. Hier geht es hinein."

Er bog nach links ab und erst jetzt bemerkten die Neuankömmlinge, dass es nur so aussah, als versperrte der riesige Felsen den Weg. Tatsächlich war zwischen der Felswand und dem Gesteinsbrocken ein Durchgang, den man nicht ohne weiteres erkennen konnte. Scott verschwand darin und Rush schmunzelte. Das sah vielversprechend aus. Neugierig auf das, was ihn erwartete, ging er hinter Eli und Melody hindurch.

Sie betraten eine freie Fläche und als Rush sich umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass entweder die ursprünglichen Bewohner oder die Natur selbst eine Art Innenhof im Fels erschaffen hatte. Direkt vor ihnen in der Felswand war dann auch schon der breite Eingang hinein in den Berg. Die ersten Behausungen konnte er ebenfalls ausmachen.

"Das ist beeindruckend", sagte Eli ehrlich überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

"In der Tat äußerst geschickt gemacht, aber jetzt haben wir auch schon das Problem", wandte Scott ein, holte seine Taschenlampe hervor und ging in den Berg hinein.

Die anderen folgten ihm und nach ungefähr 20 Metern sah Rush den Geröllberg, der den Weg versperrte.

Schnell setzte er seinen Rucksack ab und leuchtete mit seiner eigenen Taschenlampe das Hindernis ab. An der linken Seite blieb er etwas länger stehen und hielt den Strahl auf einen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet.

"Ich glaube, wenn wir den einen Brocken an der Seite dort oben links herausbekämen, würden die Steine in unmittelbarer Nähe zwar nachrutschen, aber die beiden massiven Felsbrocken sollten verkeilt bleiben. Wir könnten links einen Durchgang schaffen", meinte er dann.

"Ja, daran haben wir auch gedacht. Wir sollten versuchen ihn nach hinten wegzudrücken", schlug der Lt. vor, der sich neben Rush gestellt hatte.

"Versuchen wir es", sagte der Schotte nur und begann ein paar kleinere Felsstücken vor dem eigentlichen Stein zu entfernen. Bald halfen alle mit und nach ein paar Minuten scheuchte Scott sowohl den Wissenschaftler, als auch Eli und Melody weiter weg. Gemeinsam mit Corporal Anderson drückte er nun mit aller Kraft gegen den Felsen, der sich tatsächlich nach einer Weile bewegte und schließlich mit einem lauten Grollen und Poltern nach hinten weg rollte. Sofort zogen sich die beiden Männer gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, um den von Rush prophezeiten, nachrutschenden Steinen zu entgehen.

Aus einem Reflex heraus legte Nicholas schützend seine Arme um Melody und bewahrte somit ihr Gesicht und den Großteil ihres Körpers vor kleineren Steinchen, die irgendwo absplitterten, als der Fels herunter krachte und dem Großteil der daraus resultierenden Staubwolke.

Als sich der Staub legte ließ er sie los und drehte sich sofort dem nun teilweise offenen Durchgang zu.

Melody stand wie erstarrt da und schaute dem Wissenschaftler nach.

Auch wenn er diese Geste vielleicht als nicht der Rede wert erachtete, bei ihr hatte es sämtliche Gefühle für ihn wieder an die Oberfläche getrieben. Für einen Moment war sie sogar versucht gewesen, ihn einfach zu umarmen und zu küssen, doch sie hatte sich eisern zurückgehalten und sich gezwungen, ihre Arme dort zu lassen, wo sie waren. Wie gut sie daran getan hatte wurde ihr schlagartig klar, als Nick nicht mal ein "Danke" abwartete, sondern sie sofort wieder losgelassen hatte.

Sie schluckte einmal, griff dann ihren Rucksack und folgte den anderen durch den schmalen Durchgang.

"Na toll, und was jetzt?", hörte sie Elis Stimme weiter vorne. Schnell schloss sie zu den anderen auf, die alle stehengeblieben waren.

"Ich glaube, das Wasser stammt von dem Wasserfall draußen. Irgendwo wird es einen Felseinbruch gegeben haben und das Wasser hat sich hier gesammelt", stellte Dr. Rush eine Vermutung an.

Jetzt sah Melody, dass ein kleiner See vor ihnen lag. Anscheinend waren sie an der Stelle angelangt, an der es in den Berg hinabführte und diese erste Senke war voll Wasser gelaufen.

"Wir haben leider keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob wir da durch kommen", meinte Eli. "Oder hat jemand eine Taucherausrüstung an Bord gefunden?", witzelte er noch.

"Das Wasser ist vielleicht 2-3 m tief und wenn ich recht habe, dann fließt es auf der anderen Seite irgendwo ab oder sammelt sich in einer anderen Senke. In der Mitte ist eine Strömung zu erkennen, die in den Berg hineingeht", meinte Rush, der das Wasser dort beleuchtete, wo die Felsdecke nun anstieß.

"Nur wissen wir nicht, wie weit das Wasser hineinreicht. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns das herauszufinden", sagte Scott.

"Doch", warf Eli ein, "ich schicke mal ein Kino durch. Es kann zwar unter Wasser nicht steuern, aber dafür haben wir die Strömung, Wir werden ja sehen, wo das Wasser hinfließt."

"Haben Sie eines dabei?", fragte Rush.

"Was denken Sie denn?", entgegnete Eli gespielt empört. Er kramte kurz in seinem Rucksack und holte dann ein fliegendes Auge samt DHD hervor.

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen…", sagte er mehr zu sich selber, schaltete den Nachtmodus ein, ließ das Auge zu Wasser und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Strömung das Kino erfasste und mit sich zog. Auf dem Monitor schauten Eli, Rush und Scott neugierig zu, wo die Reise hingehen mochte. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden verlangsamte sich die rasende Fahrt und das Kino begann zu treiben. Es schien auch wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, denn es übertrug einige verschwommene Bilder von einer sehr weiten Höhle. Schließlich blieb es kurz liegen, wobei man deutlich sehen konnte, dass es in einem Art Bassin gelandet war und links eine eindeutig nicht natürliche Mauer zu sehen war. Dann wurde es wieder ins Wasser gezogen und fiel ein paar Sekunden später in die Tiefe, mitgerissen von einem großen Wasserfall. Die Übertragung endete, als es scheinbar unten aufgeschlagen und zerstört worden war.

"Wow", fiel Eli nur ein und starrte trotzdem noch auf das DHD als hoffe er, dass das Kino doch noch senden würde. Doch der Monitor blieb schwarz.

"Nun, das zeigt, dass ich Recht hatte. Wir können es schaffen unten durch zu tauchen", sagte Rush und lief zum Ufer um die Wassertemperatur abzuschätzen. Darauf hatte er bei der Übertragung nicht geachtet. Das Wasser war nicht eisig, aber kalt genug, dass es schwierig werden würde, wenn sie da durch wollten.

"Woooh, Stopp, was machen Sie da, Rush?", fragte Scott und lief neben den Schotten, der doch tatsächlich angefangen hatte, sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen.

"Meine Schuhe müssen nicht unbedingt nass werden, Lt. Der Rucksack hat eine Schutzhülle und der Inhalt sollte somit weitgehendst trocken bleiben."

"Vergessen Sie es!", rief Eli hinter ihm und trat ebenfalls an das Ufer. "Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt, es hat gerade mal 8°C!"

"Ich will auch nicht darin baden sondern es nur durchqueren", sagte Rush.

"Dok, bei allem Respekt, aber das Risiko ist es nicht wert. Erstens wissen wir immer noch nicht genau, wie es auf der anderen Seite aussieht. Die Strömung könnte uns direkt zum Wasserfall ziehen. Außerdem ist das Wasser viel zu kalt und keiner von uns hat trockene Kleidung mit zum Wechseln. Ich werde es auf keinen Fall gestatten, dass einer von uns da einfach so auf gut Glück durchtaucht."

Scott warf Rush einen seiner seltenen Blicke zu von denen der Schotte genau wusste, dass der Lt. unerbittlich sein würde.

Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben zog er sich die Strümpfe und Schuhe wieder an und meinte dann: "Dann gehen wir zurück zum Schiff und holen uns etwas."

"Wir sollten das einfach hier vergessen", warf nun Eli ein, der absolut keine Lust verspürte durch unbekanntes, sehr kaltes Wasser zu schwimmen, Ersatzkleidung hin oder her.

"Lt. Scott und Eli haben Recht, Doktor", mischte sich nun auch Melody zaghaft in die Debatte ein.

"Das Risiko ist es nicht wert. Außerdem hätten wir gar keine Chance wieder zurückzuschwimmen gegen diese Strömung."

Nick sah sie nachdenklich an. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. So sehr es ihn wurmte es zugeben zu müssen, aber das war in der Tat ein Punkt, der zu einem ernsten Problem werden konnte.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Zugang der Einzige sein sollte. Es muss mehrere Möglichkeiten geben dorthin zu gelangen."

"Gut, dann suchen wir danach", sagte Scott rasch der ahnte, dass Rush das mehr gesagt hatte, um eine Möglichkeit zu bieten hier wieder herauszukommen. Doch scheinbar war er immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, diesen Zugang ruhen zu lassen. So gab ihm der Lt. schnell eine hoffentlich ansprechende Alternative.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach sein wird", meinte Rush. "Nein, wir sollten noch einmal zum Schiff zurück und dann mit…"

Ein aufgeregt klingender Ruf aus Scotts Funkgerät unterbrach ihn.

"Lt.! Wir haben eine Drohne! Ich wiederhole, wir haben hier draußen eine Drohne…"

Auf die Warnung des Soldaten folgte eine Erschütterung, die alle taumeln ließ. Kleine Steinchen lösten sich von der Höhlendecke und wirbelten Staub auf.

Lt. Scott verlor keine Sekunde und schrie: "Raus hier! Sofort!" Er gab Anderson und Maguire einen Wink, damit diese voraus liefen und den Eingang sicherten. Er selbst würde als Letzter gehen.

Zuerst scheuchte er das Mathe Genie durch den Engpass. Elis Rucksack blieb allerdings an einem Felsen klemmen, der ein wenig verrutscht war, als der junge Mann gerade dabei war ihn zu passieren und nun hing er wie ein Fallschirmspringer im Durchgang, der sich in seinem Schirm verheddert hatte.

"Ich hänge fest!", rief Eli leicht panisch und versuchte, den Rucksack abzustreifen, doch er war so eingeklemmt, dass er seinen linken Arm nicht aus dem Träger herausbekam. Er hatte einfach keinen Spielraum mehr dafür. Scott schob sich kurzerhand an Eli vorbei und winkte Rush und Melody zu sich.

"Kommen Sie, raus mit Ihnen. Ich helfe Eli!", rief er, doch im nächsten Moment erschütterte eine erneute Explosion draußen den Höhleneingang. Eli war plötzlich frei, prallte auf Scott und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Hinter den beiden gerieten die beiden Felsbrocken in Bewegung, die vorher noch zwischen Boden und Decke verkeilt gewesen waren und lösten langsam das aufgetürmte Geröll. Hastig kroch der Lt. unter Eli hervor, kam auf die Beine und zog den verdatterten, jungen Mann einfach kräftig am Arm ein Stück nach vorne, bis dieser selbst stolpernd auf die Beine kam. Das nächste, was er sah, schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.

Während er und Eli es noch durch den Durchgang geschafft hatten, waren Melody und Rush noch am Wasser. Der eine große Felsen kippte direkt auf ihre Seite herunter.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte der Lt. durch den schmalen Durchgang noch das fassungslose und angstvolle Gesicht von Melody sehen, bevor sie plötzlich weg war und von der Decke ein paar neue Steine herunterfielen, den Durchgang endgültig schlossen und Scott und Eli in eine dichte Staubwolke einhüllten.

Scotts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

"Dr. Rush! Miss Hansen!", brüllte er über das Grollen hinweg, doch der Staub nahm ihm den Atem und er bekam einen Hustenanfall.

Schnell zog er ein Tuch aus der Tasche und hielt es sich vor Nase und Mund. Er versuchte noch einmal zu den beiden Eingeschlossenen durchzukommen, aber der Staub war einfach zu dicht. Schließlich holte er sein Funkgerät hervor und versuchte so sein Glück.

"Dr. Rush! Können Sie mich hören?", rief er hinein, doch die Leitung blieb völlig tot.

 _Hoffentlich leben sie überhaupt noch,_ dachte er und steckte das Gerät wieder weg. Eigentlich war es unmöglich. Bei dem Treffer war die halbe Decke heruntergekommen. Zumindest hatte es so ausgesehen.

Jemand zog ihn plötzlich von hinten am Arm. Es war Eli, der Richtung Eingang deutete. Scott nickte und folgte dem jungen Mann. Sie mussten Hilfe holen und zwar schnell. Aber zuerst mussten sie sich noch um diese Drohne kümmern, die den ganzen Schlamassel überhaupt verursacht hatte.

Vor dem Eingang schnappten beide Männer erst einmal hustend nach Luft.

Scott drängte Eli zur Seite, sodass sie nicht mehr alles abbekamen was noch heraus wirbelte, dann hörte er plötzlich die Drohne links von ihm. Das Geräusch kam immer näher.

Corporal Anderson und Sgt. Maguire waren hinter Felsen in Deckung gegangen und eröffneten nun ihrereits das Feuer. Scott schubste Eli zurück in den Eingang, damit er auf jeden Fall außerhalb des Schussfeldes war, legte seine Waffe an und schoss. Die Drohne gab ein merkwürdig surrendes Geräusch von sich bevor sie wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel. Vorsichtig kamen die Soldaten näher um nachzusehen, ob die Drohne auch wirklich zerstört worden war.

"Ich glaube, das Ding ist hinüber", sagte Anderson und trat einmal kräftig mit seinem Stiefel nach dem Haufen Metall. Tatsächlich passierte nichts.

"Gut. Sie bleiben hier und melden sofort, wenn Sie noch mehr Drohnen entdecken. Früher oder später werden welche auftauchen. Wir müssen zum Schiff zurück und eine Rettungsmannschaft zusammenstellen. Rush und Hansen wurden verschüttet oder zumindest von uns abgeschnitten", erklärte Scott rasch.

"Ja, Sir", erwiderten Anderson und Maguire gleichzeitig. Anderson suchte sich eine Stelle auf einem großen Felsen, von der aus er gut den Himmel beobachten konnte und den Eingang im Auge hatte.

Sgt. Maguire suchte ebenfalls nach einer erhöhten Position auf der anderen Seite und postierte sich dort.

"Ich schaue nach, ob ich derweil vielleicht den Eingang freiräumen kann", bot sich Eli an. Er sah ziemlich geschockt aus, fand Matthew. Vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er etwas sinnvolles tun konnte solange er Hilfe holte.

"Gut, aber sei vorsichtig, dass Du nicht selber verschüttet wirst und melde Dich, wenn Du herausgefunden hast, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind."

"Okay", sagte der MIT-Abbrecher und wartete noch eine Weile, bis sich der Staub etwas gelegt hatte.

= · =

Matthew Scott rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Gate. Zuvor hatte er TJ noch über Funk verständigt und diese war schon auf dem Weg zum Berg. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle Anderson oder Maguire Bescheid geben, damit einer der beiden sie abholte.

Sobald er das Gate erreicht hatte schnappte er sich von dem Soldaten, der das Gate bewachte, das DHD und wählte die Destiny an.

"Ist etwas passiert, Sir?", fragte die leicht verdutzte Wache und Matt erklärte kurz, was vorgefallen war. Kaum war das Wurmloch offen ging er auch schon hindurch.

Zurück auf der Destiny empfing ihn ein leicht verdutzt aussehender Colonel Young.

"Lt.? Das ging aber schnell. Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er. Doch als er Scotts Gesicht sah wusste er schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Drohnen, sie sind auf dem Planeten. Zumindest eine", sprudelte der Lt. hervor.

"Was!? Verdammt. Wurde jemand verletzt?", fragte Young nach.

"Wir konnten die Drohne abschießen. Aber Rush und Hansen wurden in einem Berg verschüttet. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie noch am Leben sind. Wir müssen sie wohl ausgraben."

Young fragte nicht groß nach, sondern beorderte sofort einige Leute zum Gateraum während er Scott losschickte, um passendes Werkzeug zu holen und für alle Fälle noch mehr C4 als er sowieso immer dabei hatte.

Matt sprintete los und als er eine knappe viertel Stunde wieder zurück kam, wartete schon ein Rettungsteam auf ihn.

Er erklärte in groben Zügen, was sie erwartete und führte die Truppe dann durch das Gate zurück zum Bergeingang.

Young, der auf dem Schiff zurückblieb, machte sich derweil ernsthaft Sorgen. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Drohnen lästig und gefährlich waren – sie tauchten jetzt schon wieder auf. Wie sollte das weitergehen? Irgendwann würden sie auf einen Planeten kommen, an dem die Drohnen in der Überzahl waren und vielleicht gab es dann kein Entkommen mehr. Außerdem lief das Schiff selbst Gefahr, noch einmal attackiert zu werden. Sie mussten dringend eine Lösung finden. Doch das gelang wohl nur, wenn Dr. Rush, Eli und diese Miss Hansen dafür eine brillante Lösung finden würden. Young hoffte also wirklich, dass der Schotte und das Mädchen noch am Leben waren und befreit werden konnten. Um ihrer aller Willen.

= · =

Rush sah Eli in dem Durchgang festhängen und wollte eigentlich sehen, ob er von dieser Seite etwas tun konnte, doch dann rief Lt. Scott ihm und Melody zu, dass sie rauskommen sollten. Rush packte das Mädchen an der Hand und wollte ihr gerade durch den Durchgang an Eli vorbei helfen, doch da kam die nächste Erschütterung. Rush sah mit Entsetzen, dass der große Felsen, der das halbe Geröllfeld sicherte, anfing sich zu bewegen. Genau in die Richtung, in der er und Melody standen.

Er traf die Entscheidung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie würden es garantiert nicht an Eli vorbei schaffen, daher zog er Melody, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch auf Eli schaute, ziemlich grob mit sich an die äußere Felswand, möglichst weit weg von dem Felsen. Sie landete zuerst auf ihm, doch er rollte sie schnell von sich herunter, drückte sie eng an die Wand und legte sich schützend über sie. Der Staub nahm beiden den Atem, doch damit war es noch nicht vorüber. Der große Felsen hatte sie zwar verfehlt und war in das Wasser gefallen, doch von der Decke kam Geröll nach. Sie mussten hier weg. Sie lagen zu dicht am Durchgang. Wenn sie sich im Wasser ganz am Rand und möglichst hinten halten würden, dann wären sie vor den Steinen halbwegs sicher und auch vor der Strömung.

"Melody, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er hustend, rappelte sich auf und zog sie einfach mit hoch. Dabei verlor er sein Funkgerät. Er nahm sie wieder bei der Hand und zog sie ins Wasser. Die Kälte nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr, als er hinein stakste, doch Melody spürte es umso mehr. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Der Kälteschock nahm ihr den Atem. Nicholas erging es ähnlich, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

"Wir müssen noch weiter rein, los!", sagte er scharf und hoffte, damit ihre Starre lösen zu können.

Melody hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und versuchte immer noch, Luft zu holen. Ihre Beine wollten ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. Nicholas kam einen Schritt zurück, umschlang kurzerhand ihren Oberkörper von hinten und trug sie ein paar Schritte weiter. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn dort, wo beide noch vor einem kurzen Moment gestanden hatten fielen nun ein paar größere Brocken ins Wasser, die sie hätten schwer verletzen können.

Melodys Augen waren weit aufgerissen doch wenigstens löste sich ihre Atemlähmung scheinbar.

"Es wird gleich besser, in ein paar Augenblicken werden Sie sich an die Kälte gewöhnt haben", sagte Nick. Melody nickte nur und fing an zu zittern. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und drückte sie fest an ihren Körper.

Was dann passierte ging zo schnell. Plötzlich spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz an ihrem Kopf und dann wurde auch schon alles schwarz. Dass sie ins Wasser fiel bemerkte sie nicht einmal mehr. Nicholas wurde ebenfalls von einem Stein getroffen und taumelte gegen die Wand, während Melody von der Strömung unter Wasser gezogen wurde und dann verschwunden war.

"Melody!", schrie Nicholas und tastete blind im Wasser umher, das jetzt von dem Schutt aufgewühlt und schmutzig war. Er konnte sie nicht finden. Ohne groß zu überlegen holte er einmal tief Luft und tauchte direkt auf die Mitte zu. Die Strömung zog ihn ebenfalls mit sich.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Luftvorrat reichen würde, doch dann sah er schon einen hellen Schimmer, als er unter der Felswand durch war. Zum Glück war die Trennwand nur schmal gewesen und Nicholas schwamm dem Licht entgegen, bis er endlich die Oberfläche durchbrach. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah sich sofort nach dem Mädchen um. Die Strömung trieb ihn Richtung Wasserfall und plötzlich sah er sie. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser und hatte sich zum Glück an einem Mauerstein verkeilt, sonst wäre sie hinuntergespült worden.

Nicholas schwamm mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen zu ihr hinüber, suchte einen sicheren Halt und zog sie zu sich heran. Aus einer Kopfwunde quoll Blut, welches rote Schlieren im Wasser hinterließ und sie war immer noch bewusstlos.

So schnell er konnte schwamm er mit ihr an die andere Seite wo ein breiterer Sandstreifen war und er kletterte dort aus dem Wasser. Melody legte er auf den Rücken und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er war nicht mehr zu ertasten.

"Melody! Nein, nein, nein!", rief er und fing sofort an sie wiederzubeleben.

Es dauert nicht lange bis sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss und anfing zu husten und würgen. Nick drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und Melody hustete das Wasser aus, das sie eingeatmet hatte.

Als nichts mehr herauskam half ihr der Schotte vorsichtig sich auszustrecken. Ihr T-Shirt war nach oben gerutscht und Nicholas, der es gerade wieder herunterziehen wollte, stutzte kurz und sein Blick blieb für ein paar Sekunden auf ihren Bauch gerichtet. Melody bekam davon nichts mit. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war nur darauf konzentriert wieder normal atmen zu können.

Schnell zog Nick das Shirt von ihr wieder über die Hüften und tastete noch einmal nach ihrem Puls.

"Danke, Dr. Rush", sagte das Mädchen leise und sah ihn an.

Rush gelang es, ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken und sagte: "Gern geschehen. Aber bitte tun Sie mir so etwas nie wieder an."

Melody lächelte leicht und nickte. "Okay, ich gebe mir Mühe."

"Können Sie sich schon aufsetzen?", fragte Rush und als Melody nickte, half er ihr vorsichtig hoch.

"Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden und unsere Sachen trocknen können. Sobald Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen werden wir uns mal diese Stadt ansehen. Hoffentlich finden wir etwas. Das Funkgerät wurde bedauerlicherweise zerstört. Wir müssen also zusehen, dass wir uns selbst helfen."

"Es geht schon", sagte Melody, die anfing mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

 _Und vor gut 3 Monaten sind wir schon einmal fast erfroren,_ dachte sie und hatte nicht vor, das noch einmal durchzumachen. Daher stand sie mit der Hilfe von Rush auf und beide machten sich vorsichtig daran der Treppe zu folgen, die links vom Wasser hinunter in die Tiefe führte.

"Moment, ich glaube da ist mein Rucksack", sagte er plötzlich und lief die Stufen wieder hoch.

Seine Tasche war tatsächlich mit ihnen durch die Passage gezogen worden und hatte sich, wie Melody auch, zum Glück an einem Stein verfangen. Nicholas ging noch einmal ins Wasser und konnte den Rucksack herausfischen. Als er wieder hinaus kam schaute er schnell hinein und stellte erfreut fest, dass der Inhalt nicht allzu sehr gelitten hatte. Die Taschenlampe funktionierte jedenfalls noch einwandfrei.

"Das sollte uns den Abstieg erleichtern", meinte Rush und ging voran. Melody folgte ihm.


	4. Ungewissheit

Das Rettungsteam machte sich, unter der Führung von Scott, sofort an die Arbeit, als es eingetroffen war und begann die Steine vorsichtig abzutragen.

Eli hatte an einer Stelle schon angefangen zu graben, doch ein größerer Brocken, den er nicht alleine bewegen konnte, versperrte ihm nun den Weg.

"Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass er nicht auch noch nach hinten wegrutscht und eine Steinlawine auslöst", sagte Scott besorgt.

Sie hatten immer noch kein Lebenszeichen der beiden Verschütteten und niemand wusste, wo sie genau waren.

"Also gut, versuchen wir es", sagte der Lt. dann und gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Soldaten versuchte er, den größeren Brocken zu sich zu ziehen. Doch kaum bewegte er sich ein paar Zentimeter, lösten sich einige Steine oberhalb, die wiederum andere mit sich rissen und auf beiden Seiten herunter kamen.

"Stopp!", rief Scott sofort und die drei Männer traten zurück.

Als der Rutsch, der zum Glück nur ein geringes Ausmaß hatte, vorbei war und der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte, meinte der Lt.: "Das ist zwecklos. Wir machen es nur noch schlimmer. Versuchen wir es mal auf der anderen Seite."

Sie probierten es weiter links, doch hier kamen sie auch nicht weiter.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen hier aufgeben", sagte er dann mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Eli.

"Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen!", empörte sich der junge Mann auch prompt.

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor", sagte Scott hastig. "Wir kommen aber hier nicht weiter. Dr. Rush meinte, es müsse noch mehr Zugänge geben, also suchen wir einen."

"Okay, aber wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragte Eli.

"Es muss auf jeden Fall Belüftungsschächte geben. Wenn wir einen finden, könnte uns das auch schon helfen."

"Und wenn der Weg hier durch das Wasser und Geröll der Einzige ist? Wie sollen wir herauskommen, falls wir wirklich nur einen Schacht finden?"

"Hiermit notfalls", erwiderte Scott und zog ein Päckchen C4 hervor.

Elis Augen weiteten sich.

"Oh, okay. Damit sprengen wir dann vermutlich den halben Berg weg", sagte er mit einem deutlich ironischen Unterton.

Scott seufzte. "Bevor wir alles schwarzmalen sollten wir erst einmal suchen und sehen, ob und was wir überhaupt finden. Vielleicht gibt's auch einen Fahrstuhl", konterte er.

Elis Ohren wurden leicht rot, dann fragte er: "Okay, wo sollen wir anfangen?"

"Hast Du noch ein Kino dabei? Das könnten wir nutzen, um die Felswände abzusuchen."

Eli hatte tatsächlich noch ein weiteres einstecken, welches er nun aus seinem Rucksack holte und aktivierte.

Scott teilte sein Team auf und beide Gruppen machten sich in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg.

=·=

Es waren nicht viele Stufen, die Rush und Melody hinuntergehen mussten. Nicholas war jedoch froh, dass er einen Moment unbemerkt von Melody, die hinter ihm ging, noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte was er meinte gesehen zu haben. Ihm war die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches nicht entgangen und ihm war sofort ein Verdacht gekommen. Seit 2-3 Wochen war ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Er ahnte natürlich, dass es mit ihm und der Situation mit Dr. Perry zu tun haben musste, doch was konnte er tun? Die Entscheidung war gefallen und Melody selbst hatte sie ihm quasi abgenommen, als sie ihm sagte, er gehöre zu Amanda.

Er hatte ihr niemals weh tun wollen und doch er hatte es getan.

Stillschweigend hatte er mitangesehen, wie sie litt und er war mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, mit ihr zu reden, doch er wusste, dass er es dann nur schlimmer machen würde. Also hatte er geschwiegen. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass sie ihn mied. Obwohl er ihre Anwesenheit vermisste, hatte er es akzeptiert. Das war das Mindeste, das er ihr schuldete.

Nun dachte er aber darüber nach was er glaubte, gesehen zu haben. Diese kleine, aber dennoch deutliche Wölbung ihres Bauches passte nicht zu der sonst fast zu dünnen Statur des Mädchens.

 _Oder ich übersehe einfach das Offensichtliche,_ dachte er plötzlich, als ihm eine andere Erklärung einfiel. _Sie hat Wasser geschluckt. Vielleicht liegt es daran._

Doch tief in seinem Herzen konnte er dieser möglichen Erklärung selbst keinen Glauben schenken.

 _Oder es ist wirklich das, was ich denke. Unsere erste und einzige Nacht ist nicht ohne Folge geblieben,_ gestand er sich endlich ein. Doch die Konsequenzen dieser Möglichkeit waren so immens, dass sein Gehirn das gar nicht verarbeiten konnte. Er versuchte es auch gar nicht erst.

 _Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich einfach geirrt,_ dachte er dann. _Melody wäre fast ertrunken und ich war aufgeregt. Das war sicher Einbildung._ Obwohl sich der Gedanke in ihm festgesetzt hatte, schob er ihn weg. _Außerdem hätte sie es mir gesagt, wenn sie wirklich schwanger wäre._

Er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den Weg. Er würde später sicher noch einmal eine Gelegenheit haben, um seinen Verdacht auszuräumen. Es nützte ihm gar nichts, wenn er wilde Theorien aufstellte.

Als er auf die Stufen sah fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass es es in diesem Berg gar nicht so dunkel war. Er schaute sich verwundert um, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, woher dieses matte Licht kam. Wenigstens war er nun völlig auf diese neue Entdeckung fokussiert und vergaß seine Zweifel vorerst.

Die Taschenlampe war trotz allem eine große Hilfe. Die Treppe (in den Stein gehauene Stufen), lief vom Wasserfall nach links unten weg und machte dann einen scharfen Knick.

Von Ehrfurcht ergriffen blieben Nicholas und Melody schließlich an der Ecke stehen und starrten auf die Stadt im Felsen, die vor ihnen lag.

"Der Berg ist ja komplett hohl", stellte Melody fest.

Sie hatte Recht. Vor ihnen lag eine gigantische Höhle. Die Bewohner hatten ihre Wohneinheiten einfach aus der Bergwand herausgearbeitet und in der Mitte war eine riesige, freie Fläche, durch die sich das Wasser als kleiner Fluss hindurch schlängelte. In den Felswänden waren Gänge und Stufen angelegt, sodass man problemlos jede Ebene erreichen konnte.

Dort, wo der Fluss verschwand, schien es noch tiefer hinein zu gehen.

"Suchen wir uns erst einmal ein trockenes Plätzchen", meinte Rush und lief weiter.

Melody hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, müde und außerdem wurde ihr langsam übel. Doch sie zwang sich, mit dem Wissenschaftler Schritt zu halten und hoffte nur, dass sie schnell etwas finden würden, wo sie sich endlich etwas ausruhen konnte.

Die erste Wohneinheit war offenbar durch einen Steinrutsch nicht mehr betretbar, daher versuchte es der Wissenschaftler auf der unteren Ebene, wo die Wohneinheiten auch größer zu sein schienen.

"Das sieht gut aus hier", meinte er und fand im Inneren sogar ein wenig trockenes Holz neben einer Feuerstelle. Melody atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich einfach in der Nähe der Feuerstelle auf dem Boden nieder.

Rush schichtete etwas Holz auf und fand sogar zwei Feuersteine daneben. Er schlug die Steine aneinander und die ersten Funken reichten schon aus, um das trockene Holz zu entzünden.

Einen Moment später brannte ein helles Feuer. Melody rückte so dicht heran, wie sie es noch aushalten konnte und sank dann in sich zusammen.

Nicholas sah sich derweil ein wenig weiter im Inneren um und suchte nach irgendetwas, das sich als Ersatzkleidung benutzen ließ. Sie mussten dringend aus den nassen Sachen raus und brauchten etwas zum Wärmen. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat fand er auf dem Bett tatsächlich noch ein paar Decken, die zwar schon sehr löchrig und zerschlissen waren, aber durchaus ihren Zweck erfüllen würden. Er schüttelte sie einmal aus und trug sie wieder in den Wohnraum.

"Hier, wir müssen aus den nassen Sachen heraus. Das sollte als Ersatz etwas helfen", sagte er zu Melody und hielt ihr eine der beiden Decken hin.

Das Mädchen richtete sich mühsam wieder etwas auf und nahm die Decke entgegen, machte aber noch keinen Versuch aufzustehen.

Rush warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und fragte schließlich zögerlich: "Brauchen… Sie Hilfe?"

Melody nickte nur und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich bin ziemlich müde und mir ist ein wenig schlecht, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Vermutlich liegt das am Wasser, welches Sie mit Sicherheit geschluckt haben. Wir wissen noch nicht genau, ob es für uns auch wirklich verträglich ist."

 _Ich muss es ihm endlich sagen,_ dachte sie. Dass ihr öfters schlecht war und sie sich auch schwach fühlte lag sicher nicht am Wasser. _Vielleicht hätte ich TJs Angebot an Bord zu bleiben, doch lieber annehmen sollen._ Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Melody öffnete den Mund, um es ihm endlich zu sagen, doch die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Schnell schloss sie ihn wieder und schaute nach unten.

"Kommen Sie", meinte Nicholas nun etwas forscher, "Sie müssen sich unbedingt wieder aufwärmen. Schaffen Sie es, sich selbst auszuziehen?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und schlafen. Ihre Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet und fielen jetzt ganz zu während ihr Kopf langsam auf die Decke sank, die sie als Knäuel auf ihrem Schoss zu liegen hatte. Dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nicholas zögerte einen Moment, doch dann setzte er sich neben sie und versuchte sie wieder aufzuwecken.

"Melody", sagte er, richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und lehnte sie gegen seine Brust. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen, doch er konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihr Körper nach dem Beinahe-Ertrinken dringend Erholung brauchte. Sie schaffte es nur noch ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen und bevor sie wieder einschlief, schlich sich noch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Nicholas Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, strich sanft über ihre Wangen und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an in diesem Moment. Doch bevor er völlig die Beherrschung verlieren würde konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass er sie nun irgendwie in diese Decke einwickeln musste.

"Ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht zu böse, Melody", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und begann dann, sie wie eine überdimensional große Puppe aus den nassen Sachen zu schälen. Er achtete darauf, sie möglichst nicht an ihren Intimbereichen zu berühren, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über ihren Körper streifte. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder auf, diese leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches.

Er zögerte kurz, fuhr sich mit der Zunge einmal über die Lippen, die plötzlich viel zu trocken geworden waren, hielt Melodys Oberkörper knapp über dem Boden in seinem linken Arm fest und legte seine rechte Hand sehr langsam auf ihren Bauch, um darüber zu streichen und vorsichtig die Wölbung abzutasten. Er spürte es mehr in seinem Herzen, als tatsächlich mit seinen Händen. Das kam nicht von zu viel verschlucktem Wasser.

Nicks Augen weiteten sich etwas und er schaute in Melodys Gesicht. Trug sie wirklich sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen?

Diese Möglichkeit ließ Gefühle in ihm hoch schwappen, die er lange, sehr lange vergraben hatte. Wie sehr hatten er und Gloria sich ein Kind gewünscht? Sollte sich dieser Wunsch jetzt mit Melody als Mutter erfüllen?

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken und Gefühle aus sich herausschleudern.

 _Vielleicht irre ich mich auch einfach,_ dachte er, glaubte aber selbst nicht daran. Melody, die immer noch nackt in seinen Armen lag, begann zu zittern in ihrem Schlaf. Schnell wickelte er sie in die Decke ein und legte sie so nah ans Feuer wie es ging, ohne ihr zu schaden. Dann legte er die nassen Sachen von ihr in der Nähe der Wärmequelle ab und zog sich dann selbst schnell aus.

Als er auch seine Sachen ausgebreitet hatte, durchsuchte er den Rucksack. Der Inhalt hatte dem nassen Erlebnis weitestgehend getrotzt und alles schien noch brauchbar zu sein.

Er bedauerte nur, dass er kein Kino mehr hatte. Außerdem wurde er selbst plötzlich sehr müde. Das Adrenalin, das ihn bisher wach gehalten hatte, war nun abgebaut und er beschloss, sich neben Melody zu legen und wenigstens etwas zu schlafen. Er musste sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass es hier unten nichts lebendiges mehr gab, denn er konnte die Augen beim besten Willen nicht mehr offen halten.

In die Decke eingehüllt legte er sich hinter das Mädchen, legte seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und drapierte ein Stück seiner Decke auch noch über sie. Dann schlief er ebenfalls ein.

=·=

An dem Berghang draußen wurde das Team von Lt. Scott gerade von einer weiteren Drohne angegriffen. Diese schien anders beschaffen zu sein als die Erst, denn sie ließ sich nicht so leicht vom Himmel holen.

"Hier ist Scott!", rief der Lt. in sein Funkgerät und tauchte erneut hinter einen Felsen in Deckung, als die Drohne auf ihn das Feuer eröffnete.

"Wir brauchen dringend Unterstützung! Wir haben einen Verletzten!"

"Wir sind auf dem Weg, Lt.. Wie ist Ihre genaue Position?", kam die ruhige Stimme von Col. Young zur Antwort.

"Südöstlich des Gates über dem Tal. Rechte Bergflanke. Die Drohne schwebt gut sichtbar direkt vor uns."

"Halten Sie durch, wir sind in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen. Young Ende."

 _Hoffentlich sind es wirklich nur ein paar Minuten,_ dachte Scott. An dem Berghang war es schwierig gewesen ausreichend Deckung zu finden.

 _Wenigstens hat Corporal Anderson nur einen Streifschuss abbekommen und ist weiterhin in der Lage sich zu verteidigen_ , dachte Scott grimmig.

Die Drohne nahm ihn derweil erneut ins Visier und er duckte sich. Lange würden sie sich nicht mehr verstecken können, die Geschosse der Maschine besaßen eine hohe Durchschlagskraft und die Felsen, hinter denen sie sich versteckten, wurden immer kleiner.

Endlich konnte Matt zu seiner Linken die Verstärkung ausmachen. Young war mit von der Partie und Scott instruierte sein Team über Funk für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Also feuerten sie aus drei Richtungen auf die Drohne und schafften es so, dass der Rest heranschleichen konnte. Irgendjemand brachte es fertig mit einem gut gezielten Wurf der Drohne eine Ladung C4 auf das Gehäuse zu werfen. Nach der Detonation stürzte sie ab und Young und seinem Team gelang es, sie endlich unschädlich zu machen.

Sobald diese Gefahr gebannt war lief Scott ihnen entgegen. TJ, die von Young verständigt worden war, dass jemand verletzt sei, erkundigte sich sofort nach ihrem Patienten. Doch Corporal Anderson humpelte ihr schon entgegen und Tamara stellte eine Fleischwunde an seinem Oberschenkel fest, die zwar behandelt werden musste, aber zum Glück nicht so ernst war.

Als Scott den Col. erreicht hatte fragte dieser: "Haben Sie schon einen Zugang gefunden?"

Der Lt. schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Wir wollten nach Luftschächten suchen und sind dafür so gut es ging auf den Berg gestiegen, aber dann kam die Drohne dazwischen. Das Kino konnte auch noch nichts finden."

"Die Destiny springt in 6 Stunden wieder. Wenn Sie in spätestens 2 Stunden keinen anderen Zugang finden müssen wir wohl versuchen, das Hindernis zu sprengen. Und schicken Sie Mr. Wallace wieder an Bord. Falls alles nichts nützt müssen wir das Schiff entweder wenden oder hoffen, dass wir noch ein Gate in Reichweite haben, das mit diesem hier verbunden ist."

"Ja, Sir. Ich fürchte aber, wenn wir versuchen das Geröll zu sprengen, machen wir es nur noch schlimmer. Die Drohne, die den Einsturz verursacht hat, hatte eine geringere Feuerkraft als diese hier." Scott zeigte dabei auf die Maschine, die sie gerade zerstört hatten und als Wrack nun neben ihnen lag.

"Das C4 ist um einiges stärker und wenn wir das dann noch direkt im Tunnel verwenden…"

"Ich verstehe", sagte Young nachdenklich und nickte dabei. "Dann müssen Sie entweder einen Zugang finden oder wir müssen einen neuen erschaffen", meinte er dann.

"Dr. Rush war sicher, dass es noch andere Zugänge geben muss. Ich bin sicher, früher oder später finden wir einen."

"Lieber früher als später, Lt.", sagte Young und seufzte dann. "Also gut, suchen Sie weiter. Ich werde noch ein paar Leute herschicken, damit Sie schneller voran kommen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass das nicht die letzte Drohne war."

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Scott und machte sich wieder daran, einen Zugang in das Berginnere zu finden.

Young holte unterdessen sein Funkgerät heraus und schickte Eli zusammen mit Tamara und dem verletzten Corporal wieder an Bord der Destiny mit dem Auftrag, die Rückkehr von Dr. Rush und Miss Hansen sicherstellen zu können. Irgendwie sollte Eli es schaffen, dass die Destiny Gates anflog, durch die sie dieses hier noch erreichen machte er sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Eingang.

=·=

Nach den besagten zwei Stunden hatten immer noch keiner einen weiteren Zugang finden können und Young, Scott, Eli und einige Wissenschaftler hatten sich kurzerhand vor Ort an dem zugeschütteten Eingang eingefunden und diskutierten nun eifrig, ob man eine Sprengung riskieren konnte oder lieber nicht.

Die Wissenschaftler rieten alle davon ab, da keiner wissen konnte, wie es in dem Berg aussah und wie dick die Steinschichten tatsächlich waren.

"Außerdem haben wir genug Zeit zum Suchen", sagte Eli, als die Wissenschaftler ihre Statements abgegeben hatten. "Es sind nicht nur ausreichend Tore in der Nähe, wir können beim nächsten Sprung auch den Aufenthalt verlängern. Den Countdown abzuschalten ist leider noch immer nicht möglich, aber ausdehnen sollte gehen."

"Das klingt sehr gut, Mr. Wallace. Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher getan?", hakte Young nach.

"Weil uns die KI darauf gestoßen hat und ich diese Informationen erst vorhin gefunden habe. Und das auch nur rein zufällig", erklärte der junge Mann.

Young presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. _Scheinbar hab ich mich in der Natur dieser KI wirklich geirrt,_ gestand er sich selbst ein. _Aber nachdem, was sie mir angetan hat ist es besser, dass sie weg ist,_ kam ihm gleich darauf in den Sinn.

Everett seufzte leise und meinte dann: "Also schön, Gentlemen. Dann müssen wir weitersuchen. Mr. Wallace, können wir ein Team auf dem Planeten lassen, wenn die Destiny springt?"

"Das ist kein Problem, allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ob wir beim nächsten Gate nicht wieder auf Drohnen stoßen", gab Eli zu bedenken.

Everett nickte. "Dann gehen alle vorsichtshalber wieder an Bord und wir kehren später zurück."

"Sir, was ist, wenn beide tot sind?", fragte ein Wissenschaftler leichthin. Eli warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wollte schon antworten, doch Young kam ihm zuvor.

"Wir sollten nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Aber sollten sie wirklich tot sein, dann werden wir uns davon selbst überzeugen. Gerade jetzt können wir es uns nicht leisten, Dr. Rush zu verlieren. Wir müssen unbedingt sicher gehen, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Also suchen wir vorzugsweise ihn… oder seine Leiche."

Young sah in seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Eli gerade empört den Mund öffnete und fügte hastig hinzu: "Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für Miss Hansen. Und jetzt los. Wir haben einen ganzen Berg abzusuchen."

"Moment!", rief Eli plötzlich und Young und die anderen, die schon im Gehen waren, blieben stehen und sahen ihn fragend an.

"Vielleicht können wir die Suche ein wenig vereinfachen", sprudelte der Junge hervor.

"Ich bin ganz Ohr, Mr. Wallace", sagte Young mit einem deutlichen Unterton von Ungeduld.

"Wir könnten aus dem Filtersystem unserer Atemluft das CO2 benutzen und Trockeneis herstellen. Wenn wir das mit Wasser aufgießen haben wir eine hervorragende Nebelwand. Sollte es am Berg irgendwo einen weiteren Eingang oder Luftschacht geben, dann zieht er den Rauch nach innen und wir haben einen potentiellen Zugang gefunden."

Young und die anderen starrten ihn verblüfft an. Schließlich räusperte sich Young und sagte: "Mr. Wallace, das ist eine brillante Idee. Aber kriegen Sie das wirklich hin?"

"Sicher, ich brauche allerdings Hilfe."

"Nehmen Sie sich, wen auch immer Sie brauchen und fangen Sie gleich an."

"Okay", sagte Eli nur und rief den Wissenschaftlern über seine Schulter zu, die alle noch wie angewurzelt dastanden: "Kommen Sie schon, Sie haben den Col. gehört. Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen."

Young konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah der Truppe noch kurz nach, die zur Sicherheit in Begleitung von Lt. Scott wieder zum Gate lief.


	5. Veränderungen

Das Trockeneis herzustellen dauerte länger, als Eli gedacht hatte. Da er auch noch den Countdown beim nächsten Halt verlängern musste, schaffte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig das Trockeneis herzustellen und die Suchteams waren immer noch nicht fündig geworden. Kurz vor Ablauf der Frist, bevor die Destiny wieder springen würde, kehrte das letzte Team durch das Gate zurück.

"Bis auf Rush und Hansen sind alle wieder an Bord", wurde der Col. von Scott informiert, als er gerade aus dem Ereignishorizont trat. Young war als Letzter zurückgekehrt und sah müde und abgekämpft aus.

"Wir haben vier Stunden Zeit um ein wenig auszuruhen", sagte Young, der Matts Worte mit einem Nicken begleitet hatte.

"Ich schlage vor, die Zeit zu nutzen. Das Klettern war doch sehr anstrengend."

"Sir, TJ hat nach Ihnen gefragt", informierte ihn Scott noch, der nichts dagegen hatte mit Chloe ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben.

"Ist gut, ich gehe gleich zu ihr. Sagen Sie allen Bescheid, dass sich jeder ein wenig ausruhen sollte."

"Ja, Sir."

Scott trabte von Dannen und Young machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo er im Laufe des Tages eh hätte vorbeischauen müssen. Seit einigen Wochen hatte er nun mit Hilfe von TJ und diesen wunderbaren Kräutern, die ihm beim Einschlafen halfen, keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken und das Verlangen danach hatte sich merklich gemindert.

TJ und natürlich er selber waren darüber sehr froh, doch die Sanitäterin ermahnte ihn, dass er gerade in dieser Phase nicht unbedingt vor Rückfällen gefeit war. Daher nahm er die Kräuter weiterhin jeden Abend ein, allerdings verbrachte TJ nun nicht mehr jede Nacht in seinem Quartier. Sie wartete meist, bis er eingeschlafen war und ließ ihn dann allein.

Er konnte sich denken, dass Tamara ihn auf der Krankenstation sehen wollte, um ihn über den Zustand von Corporal Anderson zu informieren und eventuell noch über die Überlebenschancen der beiden Vermissten reden wollte. Er würde sie im Anschluss also auch gleich um die Kräuter bitten.

Die Türen waren noch nicht einmal völlig offen, da blieb der Col. auch schon abrupt stehen und starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf TJ, die sich gerade aus Varros Armen löste.

Varro wich einen Schritt zurück und verabschiedete sich hastig von der jungen Frau. Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging er an Young vorbei und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Young blickte ihm hinterher und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals. Er hoffte, dass ihm seine Wahrnehmung lediglich einen Streich gespielt hatte, sah wieder zu TJ und befahl seinen Beinen, weiterzugehen.

"Sie wollten mich sehen, Lt.?", fragte er förmlich, blieb in zwei Metern Abstand vor der Sanitäterin stehen und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Mit starrer Miene blickte er sie an und sein Ausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte.

Tamara war ein wenig verlegen und zögerte, als ob sie erst überlegen müsste, was sie sagen wollte. Doch dann sagte sie, ohne auf die Situation mit Varro einzugehen: "Corporal Anderson wird ein paar Tage ausfallen. Er hat einen glatten Durchschuss erlitten. Aber mit ein wenig Ruhe ist er bald wieder wie neu."

"Das ist schön zu hören", sagte er knapp. Als TJ nichts mehr sagte, fragte er: "Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Sie besprechen wollten?"

Die junge Frau, die eigentlich etwas ganz anderes mit ihm besprechen wollte aber nun gerade überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas zum Thema Varro sagen sollte, entschied, dass es auf jeden Fall nötig war. Allerdings erst am Abend wenn sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten.

Und ihr eigentliches Anliegen schob sie komplett nach hinten. Der Zeitpunkt war nicht günstig.

Aber sie schnitt schnell noch das andere Thema an, das ihr am Herzen lag.

"Ja, da wäre noch etwas", sagte sie. "Ich denke, wir können langsam damit anfangen die Kräuterdosis zu reduzieren und versuchen, sie in den nächsten Tagen abzusetzen. Ich möchte sehen, wie Sie und Ihr Körper damit zurecht kommen."

Youngs Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin neutral als er meinte: "Wie Sie meinen, Lt. Wenn es sonst nicht weiter gibt, werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen."

Tamara schaute ihn etwas traurig an, nickte aber. "Ich werde heute Abend zur üblichen Zeit vorbeikommen", sagte sie ihm noch hinterher, als er gerade am Gehen war. Young erwiderte nichts, sondern verließ zügig die Krankenstation.

= · =

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier kreisten Everetts Gedanken nur noch um Tamara und Varro.

Bisher hatte er immer noch gehofft die junge Frau zurückgewinnen zu können, doch zum ersten Mal hatte er beide zusammen gesehen, wie sie Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Dabei hatte Tamara ihm doch unterschwellig gesagt, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle für den ehemaligen Invasor nicht ganz sicher war. Anscheinend hatte sie nun eine Grenze überschritten und Everetts Hoffnungen waren wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.

Obwohl Tamara ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es nichts mehr zwischen ihnen werden könne, hatte er dennoch die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Bis jetzt.

Everett blieb einfach im Gang stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt wohl endgültig verloren hatte. Wen er verloren hatte. Als ob eine Barriere in ihm durchlässig geworden war, dachte er an die ganzen Leute, die er entweder verletzt oder zurückgelassen hatte oder die unter seinem Kommando gestorben waren. Dabei waren Emily und Tamara nur die ersten beiden Gesichter, die er jetzt vor sich sah. Die vielen Soldaten beim Angriff auf der Icarus Base, Spencer, Marsden, Rivers, Harper, Curtis, einige Zivilisten wie Senator Armstrong aber vor allem Hunter Riley, den er erstickt hatte. Hatte er doch gedacht, dass diese Schuldgefühle endlich verblasst waren, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte den jungen Airman sehr gemocht und Potential in ihm gesehen, doch dann hatte er ihn töten müssen. Mit seinen bloßen Händen. Young schaute auf diese Hände hinab und seine Knie wurden weich.

 _Riley, es tut mir so leid,_ dachte er und kämpfte um seine Fassung. _Ich würde alles tun, um es ungeschehen zu machen._ Und dann war da wieder diese Wut auf Rush, der daran überhaupt Schuld war, dass das passiert war. Er hätte nur den Mund aufmachen und Everett sagen müssen, dass er den Code entschlüsselt hatte. Doch der selbstgefällige Mistkerl hatte mal wieder sein eigenes Süppchen gekocht. Und deshalb war Riley nun tot.

Und jetzt kam auch noch Varro an und nahm ihm einfach Tamara weg.

Everett fühlte sich betrogen und plötzlich sehr einsam. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr als jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihm Abends zuhörte, welche Sorgen er hatte, jemand, den er lieben konnte und einfach ein wenig Glück auf diesem Schiff finden zu können.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und lief in die andere Richtung zurück. Allerdings bog er nicht zur Krankenstation ab, sondern ging stattdessen zur Bar. Er brauchte nicht zu befürchten jemanden zu treffen, um diese Zeit hatten alle etwas anderes zu tun.

Er blickte sich kurz um, ob er auch wirklich allein war, dann trat er hinter die Theke, stellte sich ein Glas hin und griff nach der Flasche mit dem Alkohol. Er öffnete sie und wollte sich gerade einschenken, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und sah nachdenklich auf die Flasche hinab, die er zum Eingießen bereits schräg hielt, sodass die sandfarbene Flüssigkeit darin hin und her schaukelte.

Er dachte an Tamara und die ganze Mühe, die sie sich mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wie sie die letzten Nächte über ihn gewacht hatte und für ihn da gewesen war. Nun war er drauf und dran das alles zu verderben und warum?

 _Nur weil ich eifersüchtig bin und TJ sich für einen anderen interessiert._

Nachdenklich sah er die Flasche weiterhin an und schwenkte sie ein wenig hin und her.

"Ach, was soll's", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann stellte er die Flasche wieder hin, ohne sich etwas einzugießen, stöpselte sie zu und räumte das Glas weg.

Ohne zu zögern griff er nach der Flasche und nahm sie mit ihn sein Quartier, wo er sie vorerst nur in seinem Geheimversteck verstaute und sich danach auf sein Bett legte. Er wollte ein wenig schlafen, doch immer wieder tauchten TJ und Varro in seinen Gedanken auf, die es ihm unmöglich machten ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Nach einer Stunde gab er es komplett auf, stand wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eli, um nachzusehen, wie weit der Junge gekommen war.

= · =

"Und Mr. Wallace, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Young und trat in das kleine Labor, das sie schon ganz am Anfang ihrer Reise hier gefunden hatten.

Eli stand mit einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern um einen großen Tisch herum. Darauf aufgebaut war eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung, von der Young gar nicht erst versuchte, sie zu verstehen, die ihn aber stark an die Destille erinnerte, die der Ingenieur gebaut hatte. Vermutlich war diese Apparatur auch sein Werk.

Eli schaute auf, als er den. Col. in der Tür stehen sah.

"Sie sollten lieber dort stehenbleiben", warnte er ihn vor, "hier könnte es gleich unangenehm werden."

Young nickte und trat zur Sicherheit noch einen Schritt zurück.

Einen Moment lang werkelten alle noch ein wenig herum bis Brody schließlich meinte: "Okay, versuchen wir es."

Er zog sich dicke Isolierhandschuhe über die anscheinend irgendein kreativer Mensch aus Vorräten der Destiny zusammengebaut hatte und setzte sich eine Schutzbrille auf.

"Zurücktreten bitte", warnte Brody und die Umstehenden wichen zurück.

Der Ingenieur hielt einen Schlauch vor sich, öffnete ein Ventil und sofort drangen Nebelschwaden hervor und auf dem Tisch bildeten sich die Eiskristalle.

"Es funktioniert wirklich", sagte Eli doch ein wenig überrascht.

Es dauerte ein wenig bis Brody das Ventil wieder schloss und sich der Wassernebel verzog. Die anderen kamen wieder näher und Young hatte sogar einige Worte des Lobes über.

"Gut gemacht, Gentlemen. Sobald wir wieder auf dem Planeten sind, werden wir Ihre Idee gleich in die Tat umsetzen, Mr. Wallace."

"Wir müssen das Trockeneis in entsprechende Behälter füllen bis wir es benutzen. Wir haben da einige geeignete Kübel in einem Frachtraum gefunden", warf eine Wissenschaftlerin ein und hielt einen dieser genannten Behälter hoch.

Eli betrachtete ihn skeptisch, doch dann nickte er. "Ja, das könnte gehen."

Er stellte den Kübel auf den Tisch und Brody füllte ihn mit dem Trockeneis. Dann schloss er den Deckel und eine automatische Versiegelung erwachte hörbar zum Leben und zeigte gleich danach ein grünes Licht.

"Das sind ja abgefahrene Teile", meinte Eli staunend. "Warum hab ich die nicht früher schon entdeckt? Ich hätte kalte Limo trinken können…"

Young schüttelte dezent den Kopf, lächelte aber leicht und einige der Anwesenden rollten unbemerkt mit den Augen. Das war wieder typisch Eli.

Doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu, erinnerte jedoch die Anwesenden daran, dass sie bereit sein sollten wenn das Schiff das nächste Gate erreichen würde.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Der kleine Abstecher und die erfolgreiche Herstellung des Trockeneises hatten ihn von seinen eigenen Problemen ein wenig abgelenkt und er beschloss, den liegengebliebenen Papierkram weiter zu bearbeiten. Demnächst würde er sich wieder mit Hilfe der Steine auf die Erde begeben und seinen Bericht über die Begegnung mit "Nemesis" abliefern.

= · =

Young war so vertieft in seinen Bericht, dass er aufschreckte als Scott sich über Funk bei ihm meldete.

"Col. Young, wir sind gleich in Reichweite des nächsten Tores."

Young schaute auf seine Uhr. Tatsächlich waren bereits ein wenig mehr als 4 Stunden vergangen und er antwortete schnell: "Ich komme. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Teams einsatzbereit sind und fragen Sie Mr. Wallace, wie er sich das mit dem Nebel erzeugen genau vorgestellt hat."

"Er hat es uns bereits erklärt, Sir. Die Teams sind schon versammelt und einsatzbereit. Lediglich Sie fehlen noch."

In dem Moment verzerrte sich der Raum ein wenig und Young fühlte die kurz Desorientierung, als das Schiff in den Normalraum eintrat.

"Ich bin auf dem Weg. Schicken Sie die Teams schon los", sagte er und machte sich dann hastig auf den Weg zum Gateraum.

= · =

Young ging mit der letzten Gruppe zusammen durch das Tor und traf dort auf den Rest des Rettungsteams. Das Portal schloss sich und Eli wählte erneut. Dies hier war nur der Zwischenstopp und Young war froh darüber, denn es war extrem schwül und allen stand nach wenigen Sekunden das Wasser auf der Stirn.

Er ließ zwei seiner Männer als Wachtposten zurück, dann trat er durch das Portal und fand sich gleich darauf auf der Welt wieder, auf der sich ihre beiden vermissten Crewmitglieder befanden.

"Also gut, ich hoffe Sie wissen alle, was Sie zu tun haben. Halten Sie genügend Abstand zueinander und nebeln Sie den Berg ein", befahl der CO und die Männer und Frauen machten sich auf den Weg.

"Also Mr. Wallace", wandte sich Young leise an den jungen MIT-Abbrecher, der neben ihm lief, "dann hoffen wir mal, dass es funktioniert."

"Wird es", meinte Eli optimistisch und lief ein Stück voraus, seinen Behälter mit dem Trockeneis in der Hand und bereit dazu, ihn einzusetzen sobald sie an ihrer Position angekommen waren.

"Colonel", kam hinter ihm plötzlich eine zaghafte Stimme, die Tamara Johansen gehörte. Young seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und lief etwas langsamer, damit sie aufholen konnte.

"Was gibt es, Lt.?", fragte er förmlich, schaute sie aber nicht direkt an.

Tamara hatte schon länger überlegt, ob sie dem Colonel von Melodys Zustand erzählen sollte. Normalerweise hätte sie das erst nach Rücksprache mit der jungen Frau getan und auch erst dann, wenn Rush Bescheid wusste, doch die Situation hatte sich grundlegend geändert.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihn hauptsächlich deswegen überhaupt zur Krankenstation bestellt, doch er war in einem ungünstigen Moment aufgetaucht und seine Stimmung war so schlecht, dass sie es doch lieber noch für sich behielt.

Jetzt wollte sie gerade mit ihm darüber sprechen, doch seine Laune hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert und sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr herunterziehen. Zuerst musste sie wohl oder übel mit ihm über Varro sprechen.

"Everett", sagte sie sehr leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er warten sollte. Der Col. schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, blieb aber stehen und wartete schweigend, bis ihre Kameraden sie überholt hatten und sie ungestört reden konnten.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann geradeheraus. "Ich wollte nicht, dass Du es auf diese Weise erfährst." Sie brauchte nicht zu sagen über was sie sprach, sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

"Lt.", antwortete Young etwas ruppig, "was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit machen geht mich nichts an. Wir suchen zwei vermisste Personen. Über Ihre Privatangelegenheiten sprechen Sie bitte außerhalb ihrer Dienstzeit."

Seine Wort klangen hart und trafen Tamara tief, doch sie wusste, dass er verletzt und eifersüchtig war. Daher ließ sie die Worte einfach abprallen und sagte nur: "Dann werde ich das heute Abend tun, Sir. Da es sich nicht nur um meine Privatangelegenheit handelt, sondern auch Sie betrifft müssen wir darüber reden. Immerhin werden wir noch eine ganze Weile auf der Destiny leben und miteinander auskommen müssen. Sir!" Den Titel fügte sie ebenfalls in einem scharfen Ton an und ließ ihn auch erst jetzt los.

Everett war doch etwas verblüfft, sah aber ein, dass sie Recht hatte.

Er nickte kurz und meinte: "Also gut, wir reden darüber. Heute Abend. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Rush und Hansen finden." Damit ließ er TJ einfach stehen und eilte den anderen hinterher.

Tamara folgte ihm.

= · =

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte man Elis Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und überall am Berg waberten weiße Nebelschwaden. Die Teams gingen systematisch vor und bald hatte tatsächlich jemand einen Erfolg zu vermelden.

"Col. Young, hier Team 3. Sir, ich glaube wir haben etwas gefunden."

"Können Sie das vielleicht etwas spezifizieren?", fragte Young nach, der nicht unnötigerweise seine Leute auf dem Berg herumklettern lassen wollte.

"Naja, der Nebel wird in das Innere gezogen, ungefähr 3 m über uns. Könnte eine Höhle sein, wir können es noch nicht genau ausmachen."

"Dann sehen Sie sich das erst einmal an und erstatten mir anschließend Bericht."

"Ja, Col.", erwiderte der Soldat und beendete die Verbindung.

 _Hoffentlich ist ein anderer Zugang,_ dachte Young. Er ließ jedoch die anderen Teams vorerst weitersuchen.

= · =

Später stellte sich heraus, dass das Team 3 zwar einen Eingang gefunden hatte, dieser aber in einer kleinen Höhle mündete, ohne eine weitere Verbindung ins Berginnere. Auch die anderen Teams gaben nach ein paar Stunden vorerst die Suche auf. Alle waren erschöpft und müde von der Kletterei und jemand wäre fast schon abgestürzt, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch festhalten. TJ war es schließlich, die aufgrund dieses Vorfalls die ärztliche Anweisung erteilte, dass alle zum Schiff zurückkehren und sich ausruhen sollten. Außerdem wurde es bereits dunkel.

"Wir haben noch genug Zeit um beide zu suchen", versuchte Eli den Col. etwas aufzuheitern, denn er hatte seit TJ den Befehl gegeben hatte, mit finsterer Miene geschwiegen.

"Die Destiny springt erst in ein paar Tagen wieder und selbst dann könnten wir noch das nächste Tor benutzten, um hierher zu gelangen."

"Das mag alles gut und schön sein, Eli, aber wir wissen nicht, ob die beiden verletzt sind oder überhaupt Wasser und Nahrung haben um zu überleben", sagte Tamara, die hinter den beiden lief und Elis Worte gehört hatte.

"Wenigstens Wasser sollte in ausreichender Menge vorhanden sein, sie standen immerhin genau am Rand des Wasserlochs, das den Weg versperrt hat", sagte Young.

"Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht", pflichtete die Sanitäterin bei.

In Eli, der bisher einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass es beiden gut ging, stiegen plötzlich arge Zweifel auf. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass sie einen anderen Zugang finden würde und die beide dort schon auf sie warten würden. Mel wäre ihm vor lauter Dankbarkeit sicher um den Hals gefallen…

 _Ich bin so ein Trottel,_ dachte der junge Mann nun. Er hatte sich von einem Tagtraum blenden lassen, in dem er Mel retten würde. Doch jetzt sah die Sache anders aus. Sie konnten nicht zu ihnen gelangen und er hatte es irgendwie auch verdrängt, dass sie verletzt oder sogar tot sein konnten.

"Sollten… wir nicht doch lieber weitersuchen?", schlug er daher vor und sah Young bittend an.

Doch Tamara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es wird schon dunkel und man sieht bald die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr. Dieser Planet hat keinen Mond oder anderen Trabanten, der uns ein wenig Licht spenden könnte. Die Nächte hier werden Pechschwarz. Wir können es nicht riskieren mit unseren Taschenlampen hier herumzuklettern."

Eli senkte enttäuscht den Blick und Young meinte: "Keine Sorge, Mr. Wallace. Wir werden sie schon finden."

Sie liefen die restlichen Meter bis zum Gate und Eli wählte erneut. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle wieder an Bord der Destiny waren. Young befahl seinen Leuten sich am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr wieder im Gateraum einzufinden, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.

Tamara sah ihm nach und beschloss, dass Gespräch möglichst zeitnah zu führen. Vorher machte sie allerdings einen Abstecher auf die Krankenstation.

Corporal Anderson lag noch immer brav auf der Liege, ein Buch in der Hand haltend und Chloe, die TJ vertreten hatte, kam ihr entgegen.

"Und? Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte das junge Mädchen sofort und TJ schüttelte den Kopf.

"Leider nicht. Wir mussten die Suche abbrechen, es wurde zu dunkel. Ist hier irgendetwas vorgefallen während ich weg war?"

"Nein, alles okay. Dem Corporal war ein wenig langweilig. Ich habe ihm Dein Buch ausgeliehen, ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

Tamaras Mundwinkel zuckten einen Moment vor Erheiterung. "Naja, wenn ihm ein Liebesroman gefällt…"

Chloe blickte TJ wissend an, dann prusteten beide los. Corporal Anderson, der das Ganze natürlich gehört hatte, meinte nur lakonisch: "Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt meine erste Wahl, wenn ich eine gehabt hätte. Allerdings verstehe ich langsam, warum meine Freundin so oft sauer auf mich war."

Diese Aussage brachte Tamara und Chloe noch mehr zum Lachen. Anderson seufzte nur leise und vertiefte sich wieder in den Liebesroman, der nicht einmal TJ gehörte. Sie hatte ihn ebenfalls aus lauter Langeweile von irgendwem ausgeliehen bekommen um sich die Wachstunden zu verkürzen.

Tamara hatte Mühe wieder Ernst zu werden und meinte immer noch mit einem Lächeln: "Ich denke, die Nacht bleiben Sie noch hier, doch wenn Sie kein Fieber bekommen und Ihre Wunde gut aussieht, dann dürfen Sie auch morgen in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren."

"Das ist schön zu hören", meinte Anderson ehrlich erleichtert.

Jetzt wandte sich TJ wieder an Chloe. "Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Könntest Du noch einen Moment hierbleiben bitte? Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Miss Wray bitten, Dich abzulösen für die Nacht."

"Klar, kein Problem", antwortete Chloe sofort.

"Danke. Gute Nacht, Chloe."

"Gute Nacht, TJ."

Tamara verließ die Krankenstation wieder, verständigte auf dem Weg zu Everetts Quartier noch Camile, die versprach, gleich da zu sein und stand wenig später vor der Tür des CO's.

Ein wenig unwohl war ihr jetzt schon, doch sie klopfte zügig an und betrat wenig später die Räumlichkeiten. Young saß einfach nur auf seiner Couch und sah sie an. Er hatte also schon auf sie gewartet.

TJ setzte sich neben ihn und beide schwiegen.

Young, der verstohlen zu TJ blickte merkte, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie anfangen sollte. Also tat er es schließlich.

"Du bist jetzt also mit Varro zusammen?", fragte er ganz direkt.

Tamaras Wangen nahmen eine leicht rötliche Färbung an und sie nickte leicht.

"Ich glaube, ja. Vor einer Woche haben wir uns abends getroffen… eigentlich nur auf ein Gespräch unter Kollegen. Er hat sein Interesse an einer medizinischen Ausbildung bekundet und wir wollten darüber reden. Er wollte gerne auf der Krankenstation helfen… und dann führte eins zum anderen."

Everett hatte unbewusst seine Fäuste geballt und versuchte, seine aufwallenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer, die nächsten Worte zu artikulieren, doch er versuchte es. "Das… freut mich für Dich, TJ."

Die junge Frau spürte, dass es in ihrem CO gerade wie in einem Vulkan brodelte und sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

"Everett…", begann sie ein wenig hilflos, "Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Leben einnehmen und ich weiß, dass Du… dass Du gehofft hast, wir beide könnten noch einmal anfangen. Und vielleicht wird es eines Tages sogar tatsächlich so kommen. Vielleicht sind wir füreinander bestimmt. Meine… Gefühle für Dich haben sich nicht geändert, aber wir haben einfach zu viel verloren. Die Nächte in Deinem Quartier haben es mir noch einmal bestätigt. Mit Dir allein zu sein hat mich nur an Carmen erinnert und das kann ich im Moment nicht auf Dauer ertragen. Bitte verzeih mir."

Young war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verständnis und Wut.

Wie konnte TJ ausgerechnet mit Varro ein Verhältnis anfangen? War er nicht mit daran Schuld, dass sie ihr Baby verloren hatte? Er hatte schließlich genauso das Schiff mit geentert wie alle anderen aus der Luzianer Allianz.

 _Aber er hätte keine Geisel verletzt oder erschossen,_ musste sich Everett hier eingestehen. Dazu hatte er ihn inzwischen zu gut kennengelernt. _Außerdem haben wir es zu einem großen Teil ihm zu verdanken, dass wir das Schiff zurückbekommen haben._

Everett wurde sich gewahr, dass er nun langsam etwas sagen musste. Er entschied sich einfach für die Wahrheit.

"TJ, ich habe auch ein Kind verloren", begann er und seine Ex-Geliebte wurde blass. Doch das war ihm im Moment egal, sie musste auch erfahren, wie es ihm damit ging. Daher sprach er weiter, allerdings versuchte er dabei so sanft und ruhig wie möglich zu klingen.

"Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich nicht ebenfalls getrauert habe und es immer noch tue. Aber ich kann mich darin nicht verlieren. Ich habe ein Schiff zu führen und jeden Tag gibt es neue Probleme. Ich weiß, dass Du Varro einiges zu verdanken hast, er hat Dich auf dem Planeten vor diesem... Monster… gerettet und hat Dir geholfen. Nur bitte verwechsle Dankbarkeit nicht mit Liebe. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich möchte einfach, dass Du Dir sicher bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du es später bereust, okay?"

Tamara wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte.

Everetts Worte ließen einen leisen Zweifel in ihr aufsteigen. Konnte er Recht haben? Verwechselte sie Zuneigung mit Dankbarkeit?

 _Wir sind erwachsenen Menschen. Wenn es nichts wird, können wir immer noch Kollegen bleiben,_ überlegte sie dann und die Zweifel verschwanden. Everett war ihr wichtig, doch Varro berührte sie auf einer tieferen Ebene. Er ließ ihre Schmetterlinge im Bauch wieder fliegen, ein Gefühl, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Und es gefiel ihr. Sie würde ihnen beiden eine Chance geben.

"Ich weiß, was ich tue, Everett. Und ich weiß auch, dass Du um mich sehr besorgt bist. Aber ich werde uns eine Chance geben."

TJ hatte sehr sanft gesprochen, um die Worte nicht zu hart klingen zu lassen.

Dem CO gelang es, eine halbwegs neutrale Miene zu behalten und er nickte.

"Natürlich. Ich werde euch jedenfalls nicht im Weg stehen, falls Du Dir in der Richtung noch Sorgen machst."

Tamara drückte kurz seinen Oberschenkel und nahm ihre Hand dann wieder weg.

"Danke, dass Du für mich Verständnis hast. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Du Dich jetzt von mir zurückziehen musst, okay? Wir bleiben Freunde…"

"Keine Sorge, TJ", sagte Young hastig. "Ich habe hier genug zu tun, um mich abzulenken."

Die junge Sanitäterin lächelte und war erleichtert. Er hatte es ihrer Ansicht nach besser aufgenommen, als sie befürchtet hatte.

Nun musste sie ihm nur noch beibringen, dass Melody ein Kind erwartete.

"Da ist noch etwas, Everett", begann sie und der CO blickte sie jetzt doch alarmiert an.

"Es geht um Miss Hansen…"

TJ machte eine kleine Pause damit Everett Zeit hatte, um sich auf das neue Thema vorzubereiten.

"Sie ist schwanger. Anfang des vierten Monats ungefähr."

"Was!?", fragte Young ungläubig und fügte sofort hinzu: "Von wem? Etwa Eli?"

"Nein", hier zögerte sie noch einmal bevor sie den Namen aussprach. "Von Dr. Rush."

Everett war unfähig etwas zu sagen und starrte TJ an, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass ihm zwei Hörner gewachsen waren.

"Rush!?" Er spuckte den Namen beinah aus. "Wie kann das sein? Fährt der Bastard jetzt zweigleisig? Haben wir ihn nicht gerade erst aus dieser verdammten Simulation holen müssen, weil er mit Perry zusammen sein wollte?"

Tamara legte ihr Hand an seinen Oberarm.

"Everett, es ist ein wenig komplizierter, als Du vielleicht denkst. Er… hat sich für Dr. Perry entschieden, aber das mit Miss Hansen war…" TJ suchte verzweifelt nach Worten und Young wartete ungeduldig.

"Sagen wir, es war eine einmalige Sache, die im beiderseitigen Einverständnis passiert ist. An mögliche Konsequenzen hat dabei niemand der beiden gedacht."

Youngs Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe, doch dann winkte er ab. "Vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen."

Tamara seufzte leise, nahm ihre Hand wieder weg und faltete ihre Hände zwischen ihrem Schoss.

"Es geht uns auch nichts an", murmelte sie.

Everett drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und musterte sie eingehend. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Die Schwangerschaft…Du… Du denkst an unser Baby, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann leise.

TJ saß eine Weile nur bewegungslos da, doch an ihren Händen, die sie so fest aneinander klammerte merkte er, dass sie einfach nur Zeit brauchte, um den Mut zu finden ihm zu antworten.

"Ja", sagte sie schließlich. "Das tue ich."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Everett leise und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

"Danke, aber ich komme damit klar", sagte sie nun etwas fester, zog sanft ihre Hände unter seiner hervor und stand dann auf. Everett erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Miss Hansen hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es Dr. Rush zu sagen", informierte sie ihn dann, wobei sie ihren üblichen Sanitäterinnenton anschlug.

"Solange es also nicht nötig ist behalte es bitte noch für Dich."

"Natürlich."

"Danke. Dann… werde ich jetzt gehen." Sie hatte sich gerade von ihm weggedreht, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

"Fast hätte ich es vergessen, hier sind noch ein paar Kräuter. Ich habe die Dosis verringert. Vielleicht versuchst Du es auch einmal ganz ohne. Wenn Du nicht schlafen kannst, nimm sie ruhig aber sag mir auf jeden Fall Bescheid. Dann komme ich noch einmal."

Der CO nahm den kleinen Beutel entgegen und nickte nur.

"Gute Nacht, Everett", sagte Tamara und warf ihm dabei noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"Gute Nacht, TJ", erwiderte er und starrte ihr hinterher, bis sie das Quartier verlassen hatte.

Er warf die Kräuter achtlos auf seinen Nachttisch und verriegelte die Tür zur Sicherheit.

Dann holte er die Flasche aus seinem Versteck, zögerte noch einen Moment doch dann nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck.

Gerade war es ihm völlig egal, dass er alles zunichte machte, was er und TJ bisher erreicht hatten was sein Alkoholproblem anging. Ihre Beziehung mit Varro war allein schon ein Anlass zum Trinken, doch die Nachricht, dass an Bord bald ein Kind herumlaufen würde, das auch noch Dr. Rush als Vater hatte… das war eindeutig zu viel. Gerade erst hatte er einen Stachel aus seinem Fleisch gezogen bekommen, als die KI Nemesis zum Opfer fiel, jetzt bohrte sich ein neuer in ihn. Ein Rush war fast schon nicht auszuhalten, wie sollte es erst werden, wenn es zwei davon an Bord gab? Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, genauso arrogant und selbstgefällig werden würde wie sein Erzeuger.

Die Aussicht darauf ließ ihn noch einen Zug nehmen.

Und wer konnte schon sagen, ob nicht bald noch ein weiteres Balg hier herumrennen würde, ein Kind von Varro gezeugt und TJ empfangen?

Durch seinen längeren Entzug stieg ihm der Alkohol jetzt wieder schneller in den Kopf und er malte sich seine persönlichen Horrorszenarien aus.

Irgendwann war die Flasche leer und er auf dem Bett einfach eingeschlafen. Der Alkohol als Schlummertrunk war eindeutig eine nettere Art als diese Kräuter.


	6. Geständnisse

Als Melody erwachte fühlte sie sich warm, geborgen und ausgeruht. Ein Gefühl, das sie das letzte Mal vor knapp vier Monaten gehabt hatte, als Nick sie wärmte. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und sah in den letzten Rest der Glut, die von dem Feuer noch übrig war. Dann merkte sie, dass Nicholas sich wohl dicht neben sie gelegt hatte. Sie spürte seinen Atem und sah dann auch den Arm, den er immer noch um sie gelegt hatte.

Sie lächelte glücklich und versuchte ganz vorsichtig ihren einen Arm unter der Decke hervorzuziehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie nackt war ließ ihre Wangen erröten. Zum Glück waren sie allein.

Nicholas schien noch tief zu schlafen, daher versuchte sie, ihn nicht zu wecken als sie seinen Arm vorsichtig von sich herunterschob und sich dann langsam von ihm löste. Er rollte weiterhin schlafend auf den Bauch und Melody stand langsam auf. Sofort spürte sie, wie die Übelkeit wieder in ihr hochstieg. Sie raffte ihre Decke zusammen und hastete so schnell wie sie konnte nach draußen.

···

Nicholas erwachte durch eine plötzliche Bewegung, die er im ersten Moment noch mehr im Schlaf spürte, als er sie sah. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er gerade noch, wie Melody immer noch in ihre Decke gehüllt aus dem Raum hastete und durch die Tür verschwand. Sekunden später hörte er ein würgendes Geräusch.

Er lauschte einen Moment und war bereit, notfalls zu ihr zu laufen, doch es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis es wieder still wurde.

Er verharrte in der Position, in der ihn Melody zurückgelassen hatte und behielt unablässig den Durchgang im Auge, wartete, ob sie auch wieder zurückkommen würde. Als er begann unruhig zu werden und gerade aufstehen wollte, um nach ihr zu sehen, sah er sie zurückkommen. Schnell schloss er die Augen erneut und tat so, als würde noch schlafen. Er wollte sie nicht gleich damit überfallen, obwohl es natürlich wirklich sein konnte, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Aber gerade wurde seine Vermutung erneut untermauert. Er konnte hören, wie Melody an ihm vorbei schlich, um vermutlich ihre Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Doch sie tat es nicht und kam wieder zurück. Als er dann hörte, wie sie versuchte neben ihm das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bekommen, beschloss er 'aufzuwachen'.

Er blinzelte langsam und sah das Mädchen genau im Profil vor ihm sitzen. In dem Feuerschein, der aus der Glut aufstieg, die zu kleinen Flammen geworden war, sah sie noch liebreizender aus sonst. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ein wenig ins Gesicht und ihr Blick war sorgenvoll. Er verhielt sich ganz still und beobachtete sie einfach nur.

Als die Flammen wieder höher schlugen wurde es jedoch ein wenig zu warm und er bewegte sich ein Stück weg vom Feuer. Das zog Melodys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und sie strich sich die Haare hinter ihr Ohr als sie aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam.

"Habe ich Sie etwa geweckt?", fragte sie zerknirscht.

Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das Knistern des Feuers. Geht es Ihnen besser?"

Melody nickte. "Ja, vielen Dank. Ich war einfach nur völlig erschöpft."

"Sie… hatten leider selbst keine Kraft mehr um sich umzuziehen, daher habe ich mir erlaubt, das für Sie zu übernehmen. Ich konnte Sie unmöglich in den nassen Sachen liegen lassen."

Melodys Wangen schimmerten erneut doch sie sagte nur: "Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Vielen Dank."

Rush nickte nur knapp und stand dann selbst auf.

"Unsere Sachen sind noch ziemlich feucht, vielleicht sollten wir sie ein wenig näher ans Feuer legen oder irgendwo aufhängen", informierte sie ihn.

Rush tastete über seine Jeans und merkte, dass sie fast noch tropften. Die anderen Sachen waren nicht viel trockener, genauso, wie Melody gesagt hatte. Also wickelte er die Decke fester um sich und hoffte, dass sie halten würde. Dann klaubte er ihrer beiden Sachen zusammen und legte sie ausgebreitet dichter an das Feuer heran.

Melody legte derweil noch einen Holzscheit nach und wartete, bis der Wissenschaftler fertig war.

"Was sollen wir jetzt am besten machen?", fragte sie, als er sich hingesetzt hatte.

"Zunächst einmal warten, bis unsere Sachen trocken sind. In der Zwischenzeit suchen wir nach etwas Essbarem und Wasser und dann finden wir heraus, wie lange wir geschlafen haben."

"Dr. Rush…ich…", Melody biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen und jetzt war vielleicht ein passender Moment dafür. Sie saßen hier und konnten momentan nicht viel tun außer warten.

Nicholas blickte sie fragend an und Melody wurde bewusst, dass sie endlich etwas sagen musste.

"I…Ich…", begann sie, doch sie brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern.

Nicholas wartete noch einen Moment, doch er sah deutlich, dass sie nicht aussprechen würde, was sie sagen wollte daher meinte er: "Ihnen ist sicher noch kalt. Bleiben Sie beim Feuer und ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit hier etwas umsehen." Er stand auf und ließ Melody am Feuer zurück, allein mit ihren unausgesprochenen Worten. Sie wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht und sah ihm unglücklich nach.

Nick ging hinaus, um die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden und einige weitere Wohneinheiten zu durchsuchen und war schnell aus Melodys Blickfeld verschwunden.

Als er weg war kauerte sich das Mädchen am Feuer zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Armen, die auf ihren angezogenen Knien lagen.

"Warum kann ich es nicht einfach sagen?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und spürte, wie die Tränen der Verzweiflung und Angst in ihr aufstiegen. Sie umklammerte ihre Knie fester und versuchte mit aller Macht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie blieb eine Weile so sitzen bis sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber nützlich machen anstatt hier herumzusitzen", sagte sie dann zu sich selbst und stand langsam auf, um sich in der Wohneinheit ein wenig umzusehen. Vorher drehte sie allerdings noch einmal die Kleidungsstücke herum, damit sie auch von der anderen Seite her trocknen konnten. Es würde sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie sie wieder anziehen konnten. Außerdem legte sie noch einmal Holz nach.

Eingewickelt in der Decke herumzulaufen war zwar ein wenig schwierig, doch Melody fand nach einigen Versuchen eine geschickte Lösung sie so um ihren Körper zu wickeln, dass sie genug Beinfreiheit zum Laufen hatte und die Decke nicht so leicht herunterrutschen konnte.

Dann begann sie jeden Winkel zu durchstöbern und förderte tatsächlich einige Dinge zutage, die eventuell nützlich sein konnten. Darunter eine Fackel, einige Gefäße, die sich hervorragend zum Wassersammeln eigneten und – hier staunte sie am meisten – einige luftdicht verschlossenen Gläser (zumindest sah das Material aus wie Glas, schien allerdings wesentlich fester zu sein), die offenbar noch Nahrung enthielten. Sie bezweifelte zwar sehr, dass es noch essbar war, aber vielleicht hatten sie Glück. Konserven von der Erde hielten sich immerhin auch Jahre. Ob sie allerdings auch Jahrhunderte überstehen konnte, das wusste sie nicht. Doch vielleicht war diese Kultur hier darauf ausgelegt, schließlich hatten sie in einem Berg gewohnt und an frische Nahrung zu kommen war hier sicherlich eher schwierig gewesen.

Sie brachte ihre Schätze in den großen Wohnraum und machte sich dann noch einmal auf die Suche nach weiteren nützlichen Dingen.

Hinter der letzten Tür, die sie noch nicht untersucht hatte, fand sie dann das Äquivalent eines Badezimmers, allerdings war ein Teil der Seitenwand eingestürzt. Das Loch in der Wand war tiefschwarz, offenbar auch sehr weit in den Berg reichend, denn Melody kam ein stetig eisiger Luftzug entgegen, der bis tief hinein eine unheimliche Geräuschkulisse erzeugte. Lediglich ein schmaler Spalt an der Seite, durch den sie hinaussehen konnte, ließ sie auf die Lage schließen. Sie konnte noch einen Teil der Treppe erkennen, über die sie hinuntergekommen waren und hörte das leise Tosen des Wasserfalls hinter dem Treppenabschnitt.

Sie fröstelte und zog es vor, wieder ans warme Feuer zu gehen. Für die Notdurft würde es hier sicher auszuhalten sein, doch im Moment musste sie auf die Örtlichkeit noch nicht zurückgreifen. Schnell ging sie wieder hinaus und zog die Tür zu, doch der Windzug riss sie ihr aus der Hand und sie knallte mit einem lauten Knall gegen den Felsrahmen. Der dumpfe Schlag hallte wie ein Echo in den Berg hinein und Melody hastete zurück zum Feuer. Das war gerade doch etwas unheimlich gewesen.

Sie wärmte sich ein wenig auf und beschloss, einen dieser Vorratsbehälter zu öffnen. Es war gar nicht so einfach herauszufinden, wie der Mechanismus funktionierte, doch schließlich schaffte sie es.

Der Geruch, der ihr entgegen kam, war frisch und angenehm. Keinesfalls verdorben. Zögernd tauchte sie einen Finger hinein und roch dann an der Fingerkuppe. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, ähnlich von reifem Obst.

Melody zuckte die Schultern und murmelte vor sich hin: "Na was soll's." Dann leckte sie die süße Masse vorsichtig von ihrem Finger und behielt sie einige Sekunden im Mund, bevor sie sie herunterschluckte. Geschmacklich gab es nicht viel auszusetzen, jetzt würde sie warten müssen, ob sie es auch vertrug.

Nach einer halben Stunde ging es ihr immer noch gut und so probierte sie ein wenig mehr davon. Sie beschloss, diesmal wenigstens eine Stunde verstreichen zu lassen.

Außerdem wurde sie langsam unruhig. Wo blieb Nicholas nur so lange? Er war jetzt bestimmt schon eine Stunde lang fort. War ihm vielleicht etwas passiert?

Sie ging zum Eingang und spähte in die Dunkelheit, die inzwischen angebrochen war. Anscheinend kam die Helligkeit im Berginneren tatsächlich von außen und war dem natürlichen Ablauf von Tag und Nacht angeglichen. Doch wie das funktionierte konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Die Helligkeit vom Feuer spendete ihr nur noch minimal Licht und sie sah eigentlich gar nichts mehr, das mehr als zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war.

"Dr. Rush?", rief sie schließlich in die Nacht hinein und lauschte angespannt nach einer Antwort. Doch es kam keine. Sie hörte auch keine Schritte oder andere Geräusche, nicht einmal mehr den Wasserfall.

"Dr. Rush!", rief sie noch einmal lauter und ihre Stimme klang dabei einige Nuancen höher als sonst.

Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und langsam stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Doch dann sah sie in einiger Entfernung einen schwachen Lichtschein, der sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.

"Dr. Rush?", rief sie ein drittes Mal und endlich kam eine Antwort.

"Ja, Miss Hansen", hörte sie die Stimme des Schotten und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Und dann stand Nicholas im Eingang. Seine Decke bedeckte nur noch seine Hüften. Den oberen Teil hatte er zu einer Tragehilfe umfunktioniert, die mit einigen Utensilien gefüllt war.

Melodys Blick huschte schnell über seinen Oberkörper, doch sie nahm ihm schnell einige Sachen ab und brachte sie zum Feuer.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Dr. Rush?", fragte sie, als er sich neben sie setzte um die Sachen durchzusehen, die sie beide gefunden hatte.

Nicholas nickte und Melody reichte ihm das Glas mit dem Obst (zumindest hatte sie beschlossen, dass es welches sein musste) und meinte noch: "Ich habe es schon probiert. Es ist verträglich und schmeckt nicht schlecht."

Nicholas warf ihr einen merkwürdig scharfen Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts dazu und probierte selbst ein wenig.

"Wirklich annehmbar", kommentierte er das musartige Essen. "Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass das Zeug vermutlich schon einige Dekaden hier herumliegt."

"Ich habe auch ein paar Gefäße gefunden, die wir mit Wasser befüllen können. Am besten werde ich welches aus dem kleinen Becken holen, in das wir hineingespült worden sind."

"Bemühen Sie sich nicht, wir haben einen Brunnen fast vor der Tür. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es dort immer noch Wasser gibt zumal er vom Wasserfall gespeist werden müsste."

"Oh, das ist ja praktisch. Ich gehe etwas holen."

"Das mache ich besser", bot Nicholas an, doch Melody sah, dass er erschöpft war. Außerdem überkam sie wieder dieses Unwohlsein und ihr bot sich eine gute Gelegenheit ein wenig hinaus zu gehen.

"Nein, Sie brauchen ein wenig Erholung. Ich werde gehen. Ruhen Sie sich ruhig aus", sagte Melody resolut, schnappte sich zwei Behälter und war schon verschwunden.

Der Wissenschaftler blickte ihr skeptisch hinterher und seufzte leise. Dann beschloss er seine Schätzung bezüglich der Zeitspanne, die sie schon hier waren, zu überprüfen, die er unterwegs ungefähr überschlagen hatte. Doch als ihm klar wurde, dass die Destiny schon wieder gesprungen sein musste hatte er es mit einer genauen Rechnung auch nicht mehr eilig. Aber die Hoffnung auf Rettung gab er deswegen noch lange nicht auf. Wusste er doch, dass es Eli und sogar Chloe möglich war das Schiff zu wenden im Notfall. Sie würden wiederkommen. Es blieb also nur das Problem aus dem Berg herauszukommen und dann waren da noch eventuelle Drohnen.

 _Einen Schritt nach dem anderen,_ dachte er. Bei seinem Streifzug war ihm ein weiterer Tunnel aufgefallen, doch als er ihn betreten hatte um nachzusehen, ob es ein weiterer Ausgang war, stand er nach ein paar Metern plötzlich vor einer soliden Steinwand. So war er wieder umgekehrt und hatte die Behausungen durchsucht. Wenn es wieder hell war würde er sich erneut auf die Suche machen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Sachen, die immer noch in der Nähe des Feuers lagen. Inzwischen waren sie nur noch ein wenig feucht und auf jeden Fall tragbar. Schnell zog er sich um und atmete erleichtert auf. Das fühlte sich gleich viel besser an. Er aß noch etwas von den Früchten und breitete sowohl die mitgebrachten, als auch die gefundenen Sachen vor sich aus. Was sie nicht brauchen konnten legte er auf eine Seite, was ihnen noch nützlich sein könnte auf die andere.

Nach einer Weile wanderte sein Blick zum Eingang. Wo blieb Melody nur? Sie müsste doch schon längst zurück sein. Der Brunnen war fast vor der Tür und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie ihn nicht übersehen, auch wenn sie nur eine Taschenlampe dabei hatte.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn plötzlich und er stand auf, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Die Fackel, die das Mädchen gefunden hatte, diente ihm als Lichtquelle und nach gut 30 m war er am Brunnen angekommen. Die Behälter, die Melody mitgenommen hatte standen auf dem Rand, einer war bereits gefüllt, der andere leer, doch von der jungen Frau fehlte jede Spur.

Suchend sah er sich um und entdecke als nächstes die Taschenlampe von ihr, die vor dem Brunnen lag und an die er gerade mit dem Fuß gestoßen war.

"Melody?", rief er und leuchtete die Umgebung ab. Hinter sich, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hörte er auf einmal ein würgendes Geräusch und hastete in die Richtung.

Melody lehnte halb vornüber gebeugt an einer Steinwand und wischte sich gerade mit dem Handrücken über ihren Mund. Nicholas sah, wie sie dabei zitterte.

"Melody, was ist los?", fragte er höchst besorgt und half ihr dabei, sich aufzurichten.

"Nichts, alles okay", sagte sie nur und atmete einmal tief ein. "Mir war nur etwas schlecht. Vielleicht.. ist das Obst doch nicht mehr so genießbar gewesen wie ich dachte."

Nicholas sagte nichts dazu sondern legte nur seinen Arm um ihre Taille und brachte sie zum Brunnen zurück, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnte.

Doch sie lehnte ab und meinte, während sie sich vorsichtig von ihm löste: "Es geht mir wirklich gut, danke."

"Wir sollten zurückgehen. Eine Flasche Wasser wird vorerst genügen. Kommen Sie."

Nicholas bot ihr Hilfe an, doch Melody lehnte ab. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass der Wissenschaftler mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich hatte übergeben müssen. Sie seufzte leise. Sie musste es endlich sagen.

Die paar Meter zurück schaffte sie ohne Probleme und als sie drinnen waren hockte sie sich dicht an das Feuer.

Rush nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz und blickte sie nur wartend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr ihre Ausrede von vorhin nicht abgekauft hatte.

Melody spürte wieder diese unsagbare Angst, trotzdem war das jetzt der Moment der Wahrheit. Soviel war klar.

"Dr. Rush… ich…", begann sie und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen und die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. "Es… es war nicht das Obst, ich… ich…"

"Du bist schwanger", beendetet Nicholas den Satz für sie und Melodys Kopf fuhr ruckartig hoch. Nicholas hatte selten erlebt, dass jemand so entsetzt schaute, wie sie es jetzt tat und aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte ihn das. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil gehört. Was dachte sie nur von ihm?

"Woher…", begann sie, doch ihr Mund war so trocken geworden, dass sie kein Wort mehr herausbrachte.

"Ich habe die leichte Wölbung Deines Bauches gesehen als ich Dich wiederbelebt habe und als ich Dich später in die Decke gewickelt habe. Ich frage mich allerdings, wie lange Du es schon weißt und warum Du es mir verschwiegen hast. Noch mehr frage ich mich allerdings, warum Du offenbar solche Angst davor hattest es mir zu sagen."

In seinen Worten klang ein scharfer Unterton mit, äußerlich blieb er jedoch ruhig. Melody fühlte sich wie betäubt und so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge, doch viel half es nicht.

Nicholas bemerkte es wohl, denn er reichte ihr das Wasser herüber.

"Trink erst einmal etwas", meinte er nur und Melody tat, was er sagte. Es half ein wenig.

"Bin ich so furchteinflößend, dass Du Dich nicht getraut hast es mir zu sagen?", fragte er noch einmal, doch dieses Mal klang er eher enttäuscht. Sofort fühlte Melody sich unendlich schuldig und meinte hastig: "Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, aber… Dr. Perry!", sagte sie dann heftiger als ursprünglich beabsichtigt.

Nicholas runzelte die Stirn. "Amanda ist furchteinflößend?", hakte er dann nach, wohl wissend, dass sie das nicht so gemeint hatte. Aber er wollte ihr ein wenig die Angst nehmen, die sie offensichtlich immer noch hatte.

"Natürlich nicht, ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich es Ihnen sage, es natürlich auch Dr. Perry erfährt und das hätte sie verletzt. Das wollte ich aber nicht, verstehen Sie, Dr. Rush?"

"Im Moment verstehe ich nicht, dass Du mich mit 'Dr. Rush' anredest."

"Es tut mir leid… Nicholas, aber die Sache mit uns… das war nur ein Traum!", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Nick sah sie nur fest an. "Dann hatte dieser Traum aber ziemlich reale und weitreichende Konsequenzen."

"Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte!", rief Melody nun erregt und die Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Ich wollte Dir und Dr. Perry doch nicht im Weg stehen! Ich weiß doch, wie schwer Du es schon hast sie zwar sehen und hören zu können aber sie nicht zu berühren. Du warst so glücklich, dass sie wieder da ist. Wie konnte ich das denn zerstören? Ich wollte doch niemandem weh tun! Und… und jetzt ist sie auch noch unerreichbar und dann komme ich an und bereite Dir noch mehr Probleme…" Spätestens jetzt war Melodys Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen zerstört. Sie zog die Knie an, legte ihre Arme auf sie, vergrub ihr Gesicht darin und schluchzte haltlos.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann merkte sie die starken Arme von Nick um ihren Oberkörper, die sie an seine Brust zogen.

Er sagte nichts, doch Melody klammerte sich an seinem Unterarm fest als wäre es der einzige Halt, den sie noch hatte. Seine eine Hand glitt unter ihr Haar in Höhe ihres Halses und er strich über ihre Wange. Seine Wange spürte sie an ihrem Hinterkopf und er hielt sie einfach nur fest, strich dabei beruhigend über ihr Gesicht und küsste sacht ihren Kopf.

Das alles brachte Melody noch mehr aus der Fassung und sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Die ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Wochen fanden einen Weg hinaus und sie weinte so lange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und völlig erschöpft war.

Erst als sie ruhiger atmete und nur noch ab und zu leise schniefte lockerte Nicholas langsam seinen Griff.

Melody wischte sich mit zittrigen Händen über das Gesicht und sah ihn mit rot verquollenen Augen an.

"Bitte sag irgendetwas", flüsterte sie dann blickte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

Doch Nick wusste im Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte es zwar vermutet, aber die endgültige Gewissheit zu haben war noch etwas anderes. Wie sollte er das Amanda beibringen? Vor allem, wann? Wenn sein Kind schon geboren war? Wenn es vielleicht sogar schon erwachsen war? Er hatte keine Ahnung wann er wieder mit Mandy sprechen konnte, sie war in Quarantäne und solange er sie dort nicht herausholen konnte… Nick presste die Lippen aufeinander und blickte an Melody vorbei.

Was sollte er nur tun? Es stand außer Frage, dass er zu seinem Kind stehen würde, das musste er sogar, doch was war mit Melody und Mandy?

"Nick?", hörte er leise seinen Namen und sah, wie Melody ihn mit diesen unsagbar wunderschönen, grünen Augen anblickte. Er musste etwas sagen.

"Ich… muss einen Augenblick an die Luft. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Schnell stand er auf und ging hinaus.

Melody blickte ihm fassungslos hinterher und erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch. Es war genau das passiert, was sie befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte ihn in eine sehr schwierige Lage gebracht, doch das war ihr auch schon von vornherein klar gewesen.

Melody beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Hände gegen ihre Schläfen.

"Warum… warum ist das passiert?", murmelte sie und wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts mehr, als dass sie besser gestorben wäre und Gwendolyn noch am Leben. Dann hätte sie das alles nicht durchmachen müssen und Nicholas auch nicht. Und ihre Mutter wäre auch nicht so verzweifelt gewesen und wäre niemals in einem Sanatorium gelandet…

Melody hatte sich noch niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so furchtbar gefühlt, wie jetzt. Sie fühlte sich als reine Belastung, allen brachte sie nur Unglück und Leid. Ihrer Mutter, der KI, Nicholas, Eli, Dr. Perry…

 _Ich sollte einfach verschwinden,_ dachte sie nur, doch dann schalt sie sich. Was hatte TJ zu ihr gesagt? _Es würde keinem helfen wenn ich in Selbstmitleid versinken würde,_ fielen ihr die Worte der Sanitäterin wieder ein und sie hatte Recht.

Mit einem leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck holte das Mädchen ein paar Mal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Sie würde das hinbekommen. Mit oder ohne Nicholas.

 _Eher ohne,_ kam es ihr sofort in den Sinn. Solange Dr. Perry noch im Schiff existierte, egal in welcher Form, war er tabu.

Melody fröstelte ein wenig und sah sich nach ihren Sachen um. Inzwischen waren sie fast wieder trocken und so klaubte sie sie zusammen und zog sich in das Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen.

Nicholas brauchte einfach einen Moment für sich, um über alles nachzudenken. Deshalb war er hinaus gegangen. Er wollte sich sicher sein in seiner Entscheidung. Er wusste, dass er Melody weh getan hatte als er sie ohne etwas zu sagen allein gelassen hatte, doch er konnte nicht anders.

Er entfernte sich einige Meter von der Steinhöhle und fand hinter einer anderen Wohneinheit einen Felsen, auf dem er es sich halbwegs bequem machen konnte.

Er setzte sich und massierte sich die Stirn.

Melody war also wirklich schwanger. Er würde Vater werden. Was würde Gloria nur davon halten? Wäre sie wütend auf ihn, dass er mit einer anderen Frau ein Kind hatte? Nein, sicher nicht. Sie wusste, dass er sie über alles liebte und sie hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse sein Leben weiterleben. Doch trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Sie wollte so gerne ein Kind haben und er auch, doch es war ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen. Wie gerne hätte er ihr diesen Wunsch noch erfüllt, vor allem, damit sie wenigstens in ihrem Kind weiterleben konnte, doch es war zu spät. Gloria war für immer fort. Aber jetzt wuchs ein neues Leben in Melody heran, das seine DNA in sich trug. Und wenn er ehrlich war, freute es ihn tief in seinem Inneren.

Doch wie sollte er das Amanda beibringen? Damit war er schon beim nächsten Problem. Er hatte sich für sie entschieden und endlich, als beide wirklich zusammen sein konnten, hatte er ihr sie schon verletzt denn sie glaubte, dass er sie nicht lieben würde. Als er an ihren furchtbar traurigen Gesichtsausdruck dachte und ihre Tränen, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte, spürte er selbst, wie ihm die Tränen kamen.

Es war wohl langsam an der Zeit sich ernsthaft über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und nicht nur eine bequeme Entscheidung hinnehmen, die ihm jemand anderes angeboten, ja, fast aufgedrängt hatte.

Er hatte sich für Mandy entschieden, weil sie ihn brauchte und sie beide etwas besonderes verband. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, nachdem Gloria gestorben war und ohne sie hätte er das vermutlich auch gar nicht durchgestanden. Sie war so nett und freundlich zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm Trost gespendet und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er nicht allein war. Sie hatte ihn spüren lassen, dass sie sich wirklich um ihn sorgte. Außerdem war sie sehr klug und schön. Dieses Verbundenheit und der Trost, den sie ihm gab hatte ihn vielleicht glauben lassen, dass er sie lieben würde.

 _Nein, ich habe sie wirklich geliebt, ich liebe sie noch immer,_ dachte er, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Melody offenbar noch mehr liebte als Amanda und sich das bisher nicht eingestehen wollte und konnte. Wie hätte er Mandy im Stich lassen können! Außerdem hatte ihr Tod ihn fast wieder in den Abgrund getrieben und jetzt hatte er sie endlich wieder. Auch, wenn es nur mehr ihre Seele war. Doch ihren Körper vermisste sie auch nicht, im Gegenteil. Was hatte sie gesagt als er sie gefragt hatte, wie sie sich fühlen würde nachdem sie in den Computer transferiert worden war?

Frei. Sie fühlte sich frei.

Er hatte sie dorthin gebracht und er war nun auch für sie verantwortlich.

Doch im Moment war sie unerreichbar und er wusste nicht, wie lange das so bleiben würde.

Melody dagegen war hier. Und sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen. War es nicht auch seine Pflicht, für sie da zu sein?

Nicholas schwirrte der Kopf. Er fühlte sich allen drei Frauen verpflichtet, doch er musste sich endlich entscheiden.

Ein gellender Schmerzensschrei, der nur von Melody stammen konnte, ließ ihn aufspringen und so schnell wie möglich zurück rennen. Vergessen waren Gloria und Amanda, seine einzige Sorge war nur, was mit Melody los war.

„Melody!", schrie er noch von draußen und rannte in den Wohnbereich hinein. Er war leer. Ein erneuter Schrei kam vom angrenzenden Zimmer, wo er auch die Decken gefunden hatte. Er eilte zur Tür und blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Gehirn musste erst verarbeiten, was er dort sah. An Melodys Schulter, dicht am Nacken hing irgendeine große Kreatur, das sich offenbar dort verbissen hatte. Außerdem sah er, dass ihr T-Shirt hinten nur noch in Fetzen über ihrem Rücken lag und sie dort blutige Striemen hatte.

„Hilf mir Nick, bitte!", rief Melody außer sich vor Angst und auch Schmerz und der Schotte, der nur einen kurzen Moment auf die Szene vor ihm gestarrt hatte, schnappte sich einfach einen dicken Holzscheit von dem Vorratshaufen hinter ihm und hieb auf die Kreatur ein. Er traf sie auf den Kopf und Melody stöhnte auf, denn den Schlag hatte sie ebenfalls gespürt. Doch im nächsten Moment ließ der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Schulter nach. Sie kippte zur Seite und blieb einfach liegen. Das fremde Wesen, das eindeutig zur Fauna gehörte und Ähnlichkeit mit einem übergroßen Salamander hatte, jedoch ein imposantes, scharfes Gebiss besaß, bleckte die Zähne und knurrte den Wissenschaftler wütend an.

Rush wartete nicht ab, bis es ihn auch anfiel sondern ging zum Angriff über. Er schnappte sich einen zweiten Scheit und hieb nun ohne groß nachzudenken immer und immer wieder auf das Vieh ein. Die ersten Schläge trafen, doch das Tier war schnell und wich den meisten Angriffen aus.

Allerdings kam es nicht an Rush heran, der immer weiter zuschlug. Melody versuchte unterdessen aus dem Weg zu kriechen doch scheinbar hatte die Bewegung ihrer Beine die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur geweckt. Es wich einem Schlag von Rush aus und machte plötzlich einen Sprung zur Seite um genau neben dem Mädchen zu landen. Im nächsten Moment schlang es seinen Schwanz um ihr Bein und Melody schrie diesmal noch lauter auf als vorher.

Rush wusste sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er schrie nur „Nein!" und schlug dem Wesen dann so fest auf den Kopf, wie er konnte. Etwas knackte hörbar und die Kreatur erschlaffte.

Sofort ließ er die Holzscheite fallen und riss das tote Tier von der jungen Frau weg. Er befürchtete schon, dass es vielleicht ihr Bein aufgerissen haben konnte, doch er sah auf den ersten Blick nichts.

Erleichtert wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu und sah zuerst nach ihrer Schulter und ihrem Rücken.

Melody zitterte wie Espenlaub und stöhnte immer noch vor Schmerz.

„Es ist okay, das Wesen ist tot", begann Nicholas sie zu beruhigen und entschied, dass er sie besser zum Feuer brachte wo er mehr Licht hatte. Kurzerhand hob er sie hoch und Melody, bei der der Schock jetzt erst richtig einsetzte, fing an zu schluchzen.

„Es ist okay, alles wird gut", beruhigte er sie weiter, breitete mit dem Fuß schnell eine Decke aus und setzte das Mädchen vorsichtig ab.

„Es…. es war auf einmal da und sprang mich an, ich habe es nicht gesehen", stammelte sie während Nicholas vorsichtig ihr T-Shirt ganz aufriss und es zur Seite warf.

Auf ihrem Rücken waren vier parallel zulaufende Kratzspuren zu sehen, die zum Glück aber nur oberflächlich die Haut aufgerissen hatten. Die Schulter sah schlimmer aus. Das Tier hatte sich dort verbissen und Melody hatte einige tiefe Wunden erlitten, aus denen noch das Blut herausquoll.

Nick angelte nach dem zerfetzten T-Shirt und drückte es ihr auf die Wunde.

„Kannst Du das für einen Moment selbst halten?", fragte er sie und Melody nickte. Dann suchte er in seinem Rucksack nach dem kleinen Rettungspack, den Lt. Johansen einmal als Pflichtutensil in die Rucksäcke gesteckt hatte.

Es enthielt ein wenig Hochprozentigen, den Brody extra für medizinische Zwecke einmal destilliert hatte und einige saubere Leinen, die als Verband herhalten konnten.

Schnell holte er alles heraus und setzte sich zu Melody, die inzwischen wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Das wird gleich etwas brennen", warnte er sie vor und bevor Melody noch irgendetwas sagen konnte schlang er einen Arm fest um ihren Oberkörper, drückte sie gegen sich und träufelte den Alkohol auf ihre Schulter. Wie gut er an dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme getan hatte zeigte sich umgehend. Melody biss zwar die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, doch sie wollte instinktiv ausweichen. Nicholas drückte sie fest an sich und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie das Mädchen seinen Arm umklammerte und fest zudrückte.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", sagte er und kümmerte sich noch schnell um die Kratzer auf dem Rücken. Melody schnappte nach Luft und drückte ihre Fingernägel einmal mehr in Nicks Arm.

„Schon erledigt", sagte der Schotte kurze Zeit später und Melody atmete erleichtert auf. Vorsichtshalber träufelte er noch ein wenig Alkohol auf ein Leinenstück, welches er dem Mädchen dann auf die Schulter drückte. Den Stoff zu befestigen erwies sich als knifflig, denn er hatte keine Klebestreifen. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es die restlichen Stoffstreifen so um ihre Schulter zu wickeln, dass die Wundauflage wenigstens nicht so leicht verrutschen konnte. Ihren Rücken deckte er kurzerhand mit einer breiten Stoffbahn ab, holte dann seine Decke hervor und packte Melody darin vorsichtig ein.

„Danke", murmelte sie erschöpft und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Nick hielt sie einfach nur fest. Auch er brauchte jetzt ihre Nähe, allein um sicher zu sein, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie und wusste, dass sie schleunigst einen Weg hier herausfinden mussten. Und wie man gesehen hatte waren sie wohl doch nicht allein hier.

Während er Melody im Arm hielt, ihre weichen Haare an seiner Wange spürte und ihren Duft roch wurde ihm klar, warum er nicht aus Mandys Simulation herausgekommen war. Er liebte Amanda auf seine eigene, andere Weise, doch Melody war die Person, die er wirklich brauchte und die er wirklich mit seinem Herzen liebte.

Als ihm das klar wurde seufzte er und wusste, dass er eine Beziehung mit Amanda nicht weiterführen konnte. Sanft drückte er dem Mädchen einen Kuss in ihre Haare und drückte sie fester an sich.

Melody schaute überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Ich werde also Vater", sagte er dann und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Melody war immer noch unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte, daher sagte sie nichts und wartete noch ab.

„Ich bin aus der Simulation mit Amanda nicht selbst herausgekommen, weil ich sie nicht wirklich liebe", erklärte er dann zögerlich. „Sie hat es so programmiert. Die einzige Bedingung, dass ich hätte kommen und gehen können war, dass wir uns beide lieben. Sie hat diese Bedingung erfüllt und ich… ich dachte, dass ich sie auch erfülle." Nick schaute für einen Moment an ihr vorbei und in seinen Augen konnte Melody sehen, dass er Schuldgefühle deswegen hatte.

„Ich liebe sie auch, aber nicht so, wie sie es wollte und wie ich dachte." Er brach ab und schaute Melody jetzt wieder an. Es war ihm schwergefallen seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.

Doch Melody schien ihn (mal wieder) auch so zu verstehen.

Sie lächelte ihn nur glücklich an und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Weitere Worte waren unnötig und Nicholas dachte einmal mehr, dass sie ihn besser verstand als jeder andere außer vielleicht Gloria.

Sie blieben eine Weile noch so zusammen sitzen, doch dann löste sich Nicholas langsam von ihr.

„Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir aus diesem Berg herauskommen und zurück zur Destiny. Deine Schulter muss genäht werden und sicher ist es hier auch nicht mehr. Glaubst Du, dass Du aufstehen kannst? Wir müssen weiter."

Melody bewegte sich vorsichtig. Die Schmerzen waren erträglich und auch das Brennen hatte nachgelassen.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte sie dann.

„Gut. Ruh Dich noch etwas aus. Ich packe die Sachen zusammen und dann gehen wir. Und vorher wäre es vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Du noch ein wenig isst. Du hast einiges an Blut verloren."

Damit hielt er ihr den Rest Obst hin.

„Okay", antwortete Melody nur müde.


End file.
